Harry Potter And The Incidental Plot
by lovelyloey
Summary: A cliche veela fic! Readers have fun spotting the cliche plot elements! Overused plot but unique elaboration! HPDM slash n mpreg. [complete]
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: I do not own Harry Potter or associates; they all belong to JKR. I do not own cliché storylines; they belong to the FF net writers.

The following is a story based on the cliché storylines I read from other authors, please do not flame me! I'm just trying to inject some humour into our lives! And besides, if these are cliché elements, you can't really say I snitched it from your fic, right?

* * *

Harry pushed his trolley past the wall between platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross station and appeared on platform 9 ¾ . The familiar red Hogwart's Express was filled with students, each excited about the new school year, except for one Draco Malfoy. As Harry moved from compartment searching for Hermione and Ron, he suddenly felt light-headed and started to hear voices in his head. "_Harry…"_ a wispy voice spoke to him, as though beaconing him.

"Harry! Are you all right?" A concerned Hermione rushed over to the golden boy, slumped next to the wall of the carriage.

"What happened here?" A head of red hair appeared, clearly belonging to Ron Weaseley.

"I don't know, let's help him into the compartment. Ron, I'll go get the prefects to check for any spells and curses, ok?" With that, Hermione practically threw the weak Gryffindor towards Harry and set off for the prefect's compartment. Lifting the boy by the shoulder, Ron heaved Harry's body onto the seat.

"Are you all right there, mate?" Ron questioned. An acute pain shot through Harry's back and his heart rate doubled. Ron was about scream for help when someone drew the door of the compartment forcefully apart, the light that poured in blinded Harry and gave him a throbbing headache. A shadow was then cast on two, the slim silhouette in the sun.

"Malfoy?" Ron squinted and made out the figure standing there. The figure gave a nonchalant smirk and sauntered into the room, though it was evident that he had been running prior to his break-in. "What are you doing here, ferret face?"

"Shut up, Weasel. You don't own this compartment. In fact, you don't own anything," Malfoy scowled and tried to rearrange his composure. He then turned towards Harry, who seemed to have doubled over in pain. "What's wrong with Golden Boy? Cringing in fear?"

"None of your business, now get out!" Ron stood up affront of Draco, standing between him and Harry, fearing that Malfoy would bring more harm to Harry.

"Move it, Weasel." With that, Draco shoved Ron aside and placed his palm smack on the Harry's head. Draco closed his eyes and concentrated, his palm firmly bonded to Harry's matt of black hair. Weasel stood up and tried to wrestle the blonde's hand off his best pal, but as he touched the hand he felt a scalding sensation and quickly let go. Draco Malfoy was practically boiling under his skin.

"What the …" Ron exclaimed as he tended to his blistered palm. His eyes widened as he saw Malfoy emit a red light, as though he was glowing. Harry seemed to be recovering from earlier episode, his eyes were no longer shut from trying to bear the excruciating pain. Seeing a turn in Harry's condition, Malfoy let go of his hand and hastily left the compartment. Just as he left he bumped into a flustered Hermione, who looked utterly shocked.

"What was he doing in here?" Hermione asked, as she stepped in. "Is Harry all right?"

"Hermione! You won't believe it! The most outrageous thing just happened! Harry was hurtin' there, and Malfoy appeared and touched Harry and he sort of emitted this light and his skin was burning and all and he made Harry here better.." Ron rattled off, obviously not able to take it in all at one go.

"Slow down Ron!" Hermione placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and tried to calm him. "You mean to say Malfoy just healed Harry?" A quizzical look appeared on Hermione's face.

"Yes!" Ron whispered, not know why he did that.

"This is serious," Hermione stole a glance at Harry, who now was resting his head in his hands. "Come, we'll talk outside." The two stepped outside of the compartment, leaving Harry to nurse himself.

"_Harry Potteerrr… you are the intended…"_ The wispy voice spoke again to Harry. Harry shuddered upon hearing the voice, frantically trying to get it out of his head. _First day back in school and I'm hallucinating, _thought the Gryffindor.

"Ron, have you heard? Malfoy is a Veela, and he is no longer able to control his veela powers because he needs to mate before the year is out," Hermione whispered, keeping her eyes on Harry.

"What?" Ron bellowed, shocking a few first years in the corridor.

"Shush, we won't want everyone to hear it," chided Hermione. "And you said Malfoy healed Harry?"

"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes!" Ron blurted.

"I think…" Hermione was unsure if she would share her view with Ron. After all, it would definitely come across as a major shock to him.

Ron gave a puzzled look and urged Hermione to go on.

"I think Harry is Malfoy's intended. You do know that Veelas have that one and only love in their life, right?"

Ron paled. He could not believe the irony of the whole situation. Malfoy not only had to be a Veela, he had to have something to do with Harry. The archenemies had to mate before the year was out.

"What?" Ron croaked, momentarily lost in his thoughts.

"I said, Harry and Malfoy are to come together," Hermione repeated patiently, not wanting to put further pressure on Ron.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry pulled open the door and steadied himself at the door frame. His presence jolted the two.

"Erm, nothing, just talking about our summer. We didn't want to disturb you," lied Hermione. She then ushered the two back to their seats. She stole a concerned glance at the both of them and sighed.

"Ron, what happened just now when I blacked out?" Harry enquired.

"Erm… Malfoy came in, and…" Ron stuttered, wondering whether he should continue.

* * *

Please R&R! 

Contribute some cliche scenarios if you want... heh heh. And I repeat, this is not to laugh at fellow writers. Instead use this as a cliche check! If future stories contain similar stuff, you know it's overused! Heh heh...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: I do not own Harry Potter or associates; they all belong to JKR. I do not own cliché storylines; they belong to the FF net writers.

The following is a story based on the cliché storylines I read from other authors, please do not flame me! I'm just trying to inject some humour into our lives! And besides, if these are cliché elements, you can't really say I snitched it from your fic, right?

Reviews

**Lita-2003**: Thanks for the review! Yup, this chapter is almost twice as long as the previous one.

**Yana5**: Thanks for adding me to favourites!

**Princess-Fictoria**: Yup, here you go! Update!

* * *

"And then what happened?" Harry questioned, as he noticed the redhead hem and haw.

"Erm… you were there hurtin' really badly, and Malfoy just came over and placed his hand on your head…" Ron stole a glance at Hermione, wondering if he should mention the word "heal". Hermione pursed her lips and gave an acute nod, hence Ron continued. "He sort of … helped you recover."

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "He helped me?" Confused, the bespectacled boy gapped his mouth and the trio remained silent for some time before the noise of someone rudely entering broke the silence.

"Harry! I heard you fainted! Are you all right?" Ginny, the youngest of the Weaseley rammed in.

"Yeah, I'm all right now," Harry answered awkwardly.

"Is it your…" pointing her finger to her forehead, Ginny meant to enquire about Harry's scar, which throbbed whenever they were near He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

"Eh, no. Just felt a like ditzy, that's all," Harry replied, darting his eyes to the other two seated Gryffindors, who seemed to squirm in their seats.

"All right then. Anyway, have you guys heard? Malfoy is a veela. Who is looking for a mate." Ginny asked, not knowing about the earlier encounter with Malfoy.

"What?" Harry vociferated louder than just now, his eyes wide with a shock.

"Yes! Everyone's talking about it! And Seamus was telling us that Malfoy most probably already know who his mate is, he distinctly saw Malfoy push his girlfriend away. You know, that Pansy Parkinson..." Ginny went on, not realizing that Hermione and Ron were very quiet, unlike their usual chatty selves.

"Ginny, Ginny, stop," Hermione put her hand up to Ginny to stop her rattling away. "Give Harry some time to digest the information."

"What do you mean?" Harry slit his eyes, pondering the hidden meaning in Hermione's words.

"Harry. Do tell me you haven't realized the gravity of the situation here," Hermione paused, as she composed her thoughts of breaking the news to Harry. It is indeed not an everyday affair where you find out that you have been betrothed to someone against your own wish. And what was worse- betrothed to your archenemy.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Harry questioned, his brows knotted furthered.

"Harry, now that you know that Malfoy is a mate-seeking veela, and that he sort of healed you just now… we are suspecting that you are his intended," clarified Hermione.

Harry paled. The word "intended" rang in his head, and he was reminded of the wispy voice he had heard earlier- "_Harry Potteerrr… you are the intended…" _More blood drained from Harry's face. He was shocked beyond words. He was to be betrothed to someone against his own wish. And what made it worse- he was betrothed to his archenemy. Feeling another dizzy spell coming on him, Harry gripped the upholstery tightly as he tried to banish the vertigo he was feeling.

Screams of his name was the last thing he heard before he blacked out again.

In another compartment, a particular blonde felt a piercing pain in his heart, as heat rose in him. "_Not again,"_ he thought, as he stood up and went in search of the source of his predicament. He trudged along the corridor of the moving train, the pain intensifying. "Damn, wrong direction again..." Draco scowled and turned around.

"Harry Potter! Will you stop it!" Draco lamented as he barged into the compartment again, throwing cold stares at the remaining Gryffindors and went straight for Harry. Grabbing him by the collars, Draco drew him up to a sitting position and proceeded to scowl at him. The three other occupants of the compartment remained wide-eyed, watching Malfoy's every move.

Just as the other time, Malfoy placed his palm on Harry's head and went into deep concentration. Ginny let out a gasp when she saw Malfoy glow bright red, Hermione clinged onto Ron, fearing the blonde would blow up. As Malfoy conducted the healing, Harry felt loved. He felt as though there was that other someone in the world who loved him, even though the love was unrequited. As he began to come round (again), Malfoy let go and swept away, just as he had done so previously.

"Did he do it again?" Harry asked meekly. The three could only nod their heads, as they were shocked. Harry thought about the feeling he had when Malfoy had his hand on him, the feeling of being loved… Harry gave a sigh. Ever since the death of Sirius, Harry had felt he could never be loved, nor love again. It seemed to him everyone who loved him eventually had to die. With that thought, he looked at the three, and sighed more.

The rest of the trip passed less eventful. They changed into their school robes, Ron and Hermione reporting for their duty to lead the first years, Harry and Ginny helping to lug their trunks to the carriages. Ever since witnessing Cedric's death during the Triwizard tournament, Harry was able to see the threstrals that helped pull the carriages to the castle.

"Hey," Harry and Ginny plopped down on the seats in a carriage and greeted Luna. Luna Lovegood- daughter of the editor of The Quibble, looked up from her magazine and smiled at the two. They have been on amiable terms ever since the episode at the Ministry of Magic last year.

"Trying to break the ancient runes huh?" Ginny gestured at Luna's magazine, held and read upside down. Luna grinned and went back to her magazine. Harry gave a bleak smile, his heart still laden with the problem of being Draco's intended. Having done their duties in ushering the first years to their boats, Ron and Hermione hopped onto the carriage.

"'Arry, you won't believe what happened. Draco Malfoy was actually be nice to the first years. Last year he was still manhandling them and this year he actually talked to them nice…" Ron's voice trailed off as he caught the stares from Ginny and Hermione. Something told him he had to shut up. Harry did not respond much, just a blank look on his face. Ron gave an apologetic look, making a mental note to mention that git infront of Harry again.

The carriages made their way up to the castle, and throughout the journey Harry kept staring at his worn sneakers- clearly hand-me-downs from Dudley. Despite warnings and threats from Tonks and company to the Dursleys at Kings' Cross the beginning of summer, nothing much changed. Except that they left him alone most of the time and Dudley steering clear from him.

The chattering crowd entered the Great Hall, leaving the trunks and luggages to the house elves. As they waited for the sorting ceremony to be over, Harry couldn't help but look towards the Slytherin table. There sat Malfoy, his archenemy, the godson of his most hated teacher, as well as the Veela he was betrothed to. Harry cringed at that thought, the thought to have to one day mate with the one person who tormented him the past five years.

As each house warmly welcomed the new first-years, Professor Dumbledore rose and walked towards the pulpit to speak.

"Welcome back to a new year. I have promised you to be Headmaster, and I shall remain one. I welcome back our beloved teachers, Professor Sibyll Trelawney as well as Rubeus Hagrid, your teacher in Care of Magical Creatures, and last but not least, Professor Remus Lupin, who has kindly volunteered time to teach Defence Against The Dark Arts." On seeing Professor Lupin back, Harry grinned, for he was by far, the best Professor they have had for this subject. He was after all the person to teach Harry most of his defences.

"And as usual, I must forewarn that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students, especially the few privileged sixth-years who have had the opportunity to come into close encounter with the inhabitants," Dumbledore winked at Harry, who chuckled. "Our caretaker, Mr Filch has kindly put up a list of banned items on his office door, as well has kindly remind all students that magic is not allowed in hallways. After which I have only a couple more words to say – tuck in." With a wave of his hand, food piled up on the tables and everyone tucked in. Ron stacked his plate high with food, gorging and stuffing his face. Hermione looked at him with distaste as she resumed a conversation with Ginny. Harry poked at a piece of bacon and shifted it around on his plate, having no appetite for any food.

"Oi 'Arry! How was summer?" Seamus Finnigan, who sat next to Harry asked suddenly.

"Hmm? Summer? As usual I guess," Harry replied, not wanting to recount the boredom he endured.

"I had a great time! Mother was pressing Father to get me a headstart in Muggle Studies, and Father introduced me to all sorts of interesting gadgets, and even took me to Muggle London! Oh yes, I met Ron's Dad at Muggle London too. Apparently was there to fix another one of those regurgitating toilets. Father was so turned off at the idea, and started to question me if I had jinxed the toilet at our house. Haha…" Seamus laughed, Harry gave an appreciative chuckle. Seamus edged in closer to Harry, who felt odd at this gesture.

"Oi 'Arry!" Seamus' laughters stopped as his voice lowered down to a whisper. "I heard you're gay, is it true?"

Harry gasped. "What?"

"Nothin', just heard it from some of the Slytherins, saying they caught sight of you and Ron in Diagon Alley…" Seamus trailed off, his eyebrows raised.

"Me and who?" Harry shouted, startling some of the people around him.

"Shush! I told you it's hearsay! Those darn Slytherins, must have been spreading rumours about you…" murmured Seamus.

"Who did you hear it from?" Harry enquired.

"I heard Bulstrode and Goyle talking about it…" Seamus replied, looking at Harry solemnly.

Harry made no respond but to grit his teeth.

"Well, so you're not gay, right? I mean if you are… I thought…" Seamus dared not complete his sentence.

"Then what?" Harry barked.

"I thought… we could…" Seamus moved closer to Harry, his mouth lingered dangerously near his neck and ear. "Get together." Seamus whispered in a voice Harry thought was a bad attempt of being sensual. Seamus' hot breath bothered Harry, who squirmed and tried to push Seamus away.

Seamus eventually backed off, but a particular jealous veela had not stayed in his seat long enough to see him retreat. He was already storming out of the Great Hall to stop himself from hexing that Finnigan to hell and back.

* * *

R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or associates; they all belong to JKR. I do not own cliché storylines; they belong to the FF net writers.

Author's notes: I have no idea what I'm writing. But thanks all wonderful people for reviews!

* * *

Reviews

**Lita-2003: **Thanks for review! Yup, glad that you liked it!**  
icetinkles**Yes best friend! Thanks for everything! Gee, we're both crappy authors now!**  
Yana5:** Yup, here you go, the next chapter.**  
Empathicsiren**: Yes, good spotting of cliché. And let's not forget winking- Dumbledore.**  
Oberstmybubble:** Will keep that in mind. Currently trying to play around with the two poor boys in the story. Heh heh. **Princess-Fictoria**: Yes, all couples JUST have to start from being at loggerheads ay? Like Ron and Hermione… and more upcoming couples. Heh heh.**  
Elvengoddess696:** Maybe can try feeding bird or getting him/her to read as well. Maybe I'll throw in some Hedwig action to keep bird occupied. ;)

* * *

"Stupid Potter, let yourself succumb to that son-of-a-Finnigan… and all that fainting on the train… getting on my nerves…" muttered Malfoy as he stormed out of the Great Hall. Walking swiftly in no particular direction, Malfoy kept his eyes on the ground and suddenly felt himself run into someone.

"Mr. Malfoy! Watch where you're going! And kindly explain your absence from the Great Hall," leered Professor Snape. Draco had run into the Professor in his haphazard steps.

"You're not in there too, Sev!" Draco spat, his eyes full of fury.

"Watch your language, Mr. Malfoy. In school, I expect you to have a certain decorum and due respect for your professors. You shall call me Professor Snape, and only that. Do you understand?" Severus Snape took a step nearer the blonde, his face contorted in a menacing manner.

"I am then sorry, Professor Snape." Draco enunciated each word clearly before stepping away in another direction.

"Wait up!" The Professor ordered. "I was just looking for you."

"And may I know of what purpose, my dear Professor? To mock further at my plight?" Draco shot bitterly, unable to control his emotions. Scenes of Seamus attempting to seduce Harry flashed through his mind, how the former had his lips dangerously on Potter's ear, how he had edged his body towards his Potter… Yes. His Potter.

"Your father has already informed me of your maturation, Draco. I have brewed this potion for you, to help control your Veela charms. Unless if you would prefer to put beautiful Veela side on full display, I would have no say over that," snorted the Professor.

"Fine," barked Draco. He then followed the Professor to his office located in the dungeon.

Along the way, he tried hard to control his temper, but he just felt this burning desire to hex Seamus Finnigan.

"Keep your temper under control or it will control you." Snape chided as he opened the door to his office. "Go on, get inside."

Draco stood in the centre of the office, gritting his teeth. The Professor went behind his desk and fished out a bottle of blue liquid.

"Here, take it. The effects will last one lunar cycle." Snape handed Draco the potion and returned to his desk, back facing the boy.

"I feel like a bloody werewolf," Draco scowled as he emptied the content into his mouth. It tasted bitter, like other Potions, but had a calming effect on him. He no longer felt angry, and a cooling feeling swept through his body, spreading from his stomach to every last nerve on his fingers and toes. It felt the exact opposite as what he felt on the train- the heat rushing within him whenever sodding Potter fainted.

"I gather that you know who your mate is, looking at how worked up you were just now," sputtered Snape, his back still towards Draco.

"Yes," murmured Draco, seemingly ashamed.

"And he is…?" Snape questioned.

"How do you know it's a he?" Draco was shocked by Snape's question and choice of word.

"You mean you didn't know that male veelas' intended are always males?" Snape turned around to face the perplexed youth, his own lips curled into a smirk.

"I see," Draco replied dryly.

"And I presume it is Harry Potter?" Like Draco, Snape took a liking to pronouncing Harry's name with an interesting drawl to the "t" sound in "Potter".

Draco did not reply, only nodded solemnly. At that point, he felt a little stirring in his heart, but nothing strong. Unlike the lonesome moments back at his Manor, where it had felt as though his world was crashing down, Draco felt little for his mate now. _If Potter fell dead now, I most probably won't feel a thing_, thought the blonde.

Or so he thought.

Xxx

As Draco left Snape's office, he felt that tad more light-hearted. _At least now I can resist the urge to slobber over Harry…Wait! Not Harry, I mean Potter, _thought Draco. He slapped his forehead with the back of his hand to remind himself, _we are not on first-term basis._ Lamenting himself on the way back to the Slytherin dungeon, Draco heard a voice on the first floor corridor that made his heart leap. _Potter was in the vicinity_.

"As I was saying, I am not gay. I don't care where you heard that load of crap from, I am not gay. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever. Happy?" Harry scowled at Colin Creevey, who apparently had heard from Seamus about Harry's sexual orientation earlier on the train, and has come to hound Harry for an answer.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. _Harry will never be gay._ This resounded in his head, and he felt the flutter in his stomach turn into acute churning, like as though he would convulse and drop dead the very moment. The Veela side of him could not accept the fact that Harry is not gay, and never will be. Draco held on to a nearby wall, thoughts of Harry's rejection swirled in his mind, while his felt his body go limp.

"I can't believe it! The Slytherins are spreading rumours about me!" Harry shouted, drawing attention from most in the hallway. Filch, who happened to be nearby, gave a disgruntled snort while his cat hissed. In the corner of Harry's eye, he spotted a pale figure slumped next to the wall, staring at him. He turned towards the pale figure, and raised his eyebrows. He must been seeing things. The all-so-benevolent Draco who healed him, twice, was now the sick one.

_No! I cannot be weak! The potion is supposed to work! I'm not supposed to feel a thing for him!_ Draco forced his rationale side to take control, forcing negative thoughts of Potter through his mind- how smug Potter had been beating him at Quidditch, how Potter always managed to get out of trouble scot-free, how his DA was so successful… jealousy and envy took over the loving side of the Veela, the pained look on his face gradually turning into a typically Malfoy smirk. Harry looked at him perplexed, wondering why the boy had been contorting his facial features. Shrugging it off, Harry continued his way back to the Gryffindor tower. _I have succeeded, _thought Malfoy.

Xxx

Harry stepped into the Gryffindor common room along with the other sixth-years and headed straight for his dormitory. He sank into his bed, not bothering to unpack his trunk, nor change into his pyjamas. Too much had happened that day, and that was only the first day of school. _If I generalise the past few years in Hogwarts, I can safely say, Voldemort won't attack until at least Christmas was over. He would always spend the first few months planning, and then attack just before summer break. This happens all the time, _thought Harry. Somewhat comforted by the thought that he would not be involved in any war soon, not on the first day back to school. Then, what had caused that piercing pain in the train?

Xxx

In the Slytherin common room, Draco fumbled with his trunk as Pansy came in.

"Where were you the whole time? I was the only person left to lead the first-years…" Pansy whined as she crossed the room to Draco. Pansy Parkinson, sixth-year Slytherin prefect together with Draco, sat herself down next to Draco uninvited. Despite being warned on the train to not ever touch Draco again, Pansy remained stubborn and launched herself at Draco again. Putting head against his shoulder, Pansy nuzzled against his neck and continued whining. "Drakee-poo… why aren't you talking to me?"

"Stop it! And stop calling me that!" Draco yelled and pushed her harshly away. Unaware of his increase in strength and stealth, Draco had exerted more strength than he had wanted to and Pansy ended up on the floor with a loud thud.

"What's your friggin' problem!" Pansy yelled at Draco. She groaned and picked herself up, a big red bruise clearly seen on her right elbow, where it had hit the ground. "What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing? Pushing me around? Huh?" Pansy screamed, like a banshee, as she lashed out at the blonde.

Draco had once again let rage get to his head and he whipped out his wand, pointing it straight at Pansy. "I told you, don't ever come near me! Which part of that did you not understand? Don't force me!" Draco snarled, his silver grey eyes spoke only one thing; do not trifle with Draco Malfoy.

Pansy scowled and spat, giving Draco a cold hard stare. "You will regret this, Draco Malfoy." After that, she turned around and left the room hastily.

Draco dropped his wand. He could not believe what he had just done. He had just attempted to hex a fellow prefect, just because his rage overtook him. Like what Professor Snape said, he needed to keep that anger in control, or they will control him. That evening, Draco had his first encounter where he is controlled by his anger.

Draco sat down on his bed and slammed his fist hard against the mattress. _Damn it. It's all sodding Potter's fault._ Gritting his teeth, Draco tried to force Harry out of his head.

That night, both boys had the weirdest dreams of their lives.

* * *

Please R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or associates; they all belong to JKR. I do not own cliché storylines; they belong to the FF net writers.

Author's notes: Have created a blog for all ya readers where you can interact with me there, as well as catch snippets of unposted chapters. Yay It's at . Yay!

* * *

Reviews

**Elvengoddess696:** Pets are alike. They always beg for food like there's no tomorrow.

**Lita-2003**: Thanks for review! Hope you'll like this chapter!

**Yana5:** Draco has no choice but to blame Harry or he'll go nutters. Haha.

**Princess-Fictoria: **Yes, they've got to be that way ay? Else it wouldn't be cliché. :P

**Tseshi-S-chan:** Thanks for review! Here you go!

* * *

Draco tossed and turned on his bed, unable to get to sleep. He was still harbouring thoughts of hexing Seamus Finnigan, running curses through his head, selecting a few discreet ones that drew little attention. In his head, he kept imagining scenes of Seamus sprouting daisies from his ears, or turning purple in the middle of class. Chuckling, Draco fell into a deep slumber.

Ever since Draco's veela genes fully activated last summer, Draco never had a single dreamless night. He started off by seeing hazy images of his mate, as well as dreaming of sensual acts of mating. It was no doubt Draco had been turned on by some of those dreams, and he had, on countless occasions, lamented himself for being so weak. _Weakness of the mind,_ _Father called it._ He never really knew who his mate was; he could never tell from the hazy images in his dreams.

That night, Draco's dream took a turn from the usual blissful and sensual ones to something Draco would consider morose and fearful.

Xxx

"No, get away from me… no… am not gay…" Harry mumbled in his sleep, waking up Neville the light sleeper.

"Harry? Wake up! Harry!" Neville shook Harry in an attempt to wake him from whatever dream he was having. Having been in the same dormitory for the past five years, Neville has gotten accustomed to having to wake Harry from his frightful dreams of Voldemort, and sometimes his muggle relatives.

"Huh?" Harry slurred as he opened his eyes, trying to identify the figure stooping atop him in the dark.

"It's Neville. You're having dreams again," whispered Neville, not wanting to disturb the other dorm mates too.

"Oh, all right. Thanks buddy," mumbled Harry, who sat up and reached for his glasses on the night table. Pulling out his wand, he illuminated his field of vision and yawned. Now he has awoken, Harry decided to indulge in on of his hobbies- spying on people using the Marauder's Map.

Everyone seemed to be asleep, even the teachers. As his eyes lingered over the dungeons, he caught sight of one name- Draco Malfoy. The dot that represented him remained stationary, _"Most likely asleep,"_ thought Harry. Looking at Malfoy's name, Harry was reminded of the pressing problem that he had, earlier, conveniently pushed to the back of his mind. Despite being the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort six times since he was born, and cheated death as a baby, Harry felt insignificant at that point in time. So insignificant in the game of life he could not even control his own future. His fate was sealed in a single glass orb that he broke at the Department of Mysteries, even his life partner had been chosen for him, and he had no say in his life whatsoever. At that point, Harry felt dejected- he would give up this name, this status of being the-Boy-Who-Lived, and would rather if he was just a normal wizard. Or even a normal muggle boy. Wiping his tears of his cheeks, Harry deactivated the Marauder's Map and closed it. Harry had his weak moments too. How tough and resilient he may seem outwardly, in school, during quidditch, facing the Dark Lord, Harry was nonetheless still a boy. One who has emotions and feelings.

Xxx

Harry was flying on his Firebolt across the quidditch field, his black hair flying unruly, a perfect complement to those piercing green eyes of his. Weaving in and out among the players of both teams, Harry dived straight for the golden snitch. It was a match against the Slytherins, and Draco followed closely behind, determined to unseat the Gryffindors as quidditch champions. Harry and Draco were less than an arm's length apart, the golden snitch leisurely fluttered near the Slytherin middle hoop, as though waiting for the Seekers to come into closer proximity before quickly disappearing again. As Draco's broom edged towards Harry, the latter shifted himself closer to the broom, seemingly to create a more streamline shape out of his body to reduce drag force. This was proven useful, as Harry gained another foot or so ahead of Draco.

"Harry Potter seems to have spotted the snitch and he's heading for it! Trailing behind is Draco Malfoy… and look! Malfoy is gaining on Harry!" Lee Jordan commented, his eyes glued on the game. On hearing this, the crowd cheered on and followed every action of the duo. Draco reclaimed the distance between them by imitating Harry's actions, and edged nearer to the Gryffindor.

All of a sudden, a loud gasp was heard from the crowd. Harry had fallen off his broom. Draco halted and watched the boy plummet to the ground, unable to do anything. After overcoming a couple of second worth of shock, Draco hollered the boy's name as he dived downwards, attempting to save him.

"Ahhhhh!!!!" Draco woke up from his dream, screaming. He screamed for a brief moment before he registered his surrounding as the Slytherin dormitory and not the Hogwarts quidditch field. Draco caught his breath, and calmed himself down. "Harry had not fallen off his broom, it was just a dream, no, he did not fall..." Draco muttered, convincing himself it was all a dream. Wiping beads of perspiration off his forehead, Draco stood up from his bed and started pacing around. Why had he dreamt of Harry meeting a mishap? That must mean something, right?

Xxx

It was apparent to Neville that Harry must have had a bad dream about Seamus; most of the Gryffindor sixth-years and fifth-years knew that Seamus had made a pass at Harry earlier on. On seeing Harry so bothered, Neville only had one conclusion- Harry is a homophobe. Not that Neville is gay himself, but he had come to terms with Seamus sometime in third year; Seamus will not trespass upon Neville and likewise, Neville will not bother Seamus about his sexual preferences.

In his dream, Harry had been gagged and chained to a chair in Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. He was stripped of his clothes except for his boxers, and Seamus was approaching him with a very suggestive and evil grin plastered on his face. It left little to imagination what Seamus had attempted to do, and all Harry could do was to try to frantically speak against the gagging cloth.

Xxxx

Draco lay down on his bed once more, now recovered from the horrifying nightmare. Supporting the back of his head with his forearm, Draco sighed. How he wished he had once of those dreamless nights of fifth year. He could not believe how much his life had changed ever since he became a matured veela. How his thirst for a mate nearly drove him crazy, and all the pinning for the intended kept him from getting anything done during summer break.

Seeing that it was nearly dawn already, Draco had no more intention of getting anymore sleep. Instead, he opened his trunk and pulled out his school books. Having passed his O.W.L.s with better than expected results, Draco had continued with almost the same number of N.E.W.T subjects as Hermione, except that he took Divination. "Dreams: A Wish That Your Heart Makes When You're Fast Asleep? How appropriate," mumbled Draco as he read the title of the book for divination class. In search of an interpretation for his bizarre dream, Draco flipped the book open, and looked under "mishap".

Harry read the paragraph and shuddered, seemingly horrified.

Xxx

Harry had a dreamless slumber as he went back to sleep after being awoken by Neville. Though the last thing in his mind was, "am I that serious a homophobe?"

Xxx

"If you dream of a mishap occurring to someone you'd consider your foe, you have the secret desire to see it come to past. This shows that you have the inward tendency to gloat and even play a part in causing the downfall of the particular party involved. If the mishap happened to someone close to heart, you have fear of losing this particular character. This shows that the relationship is deeper, or potentially more profound than you thought it to be," wrote the book. Draco shuddered at the thought of himself having the inward desire to finish Potter off. Wait. Is it Harry or Potter? This meant a great deal, because if it was Harry who met with the accident, it would apply to the second scenario as described in the book. But if it had been Potter, then it applies to the first. The blonde could feel another internal struggle coming up; a struggle between his rationale Malfoy side, and his Veela Draco side.

Xxx

The next day was a big day. It was the day Draco would find out if he had to suffer any of the lessons trying hard to suppress his Veela sides from ogling Harry Potter, undressing him with his eyes. Having been awake since dawn the previous night, Draco had a head start in washing up and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast alone. Crabbe and Goyle were obviously still asleep like logs, really, for none had woken up from Draco's screams last night.

As expected, the Gryffindors had double Potions with the Slytherins, first thing in the morning.

As the class stood outside the dungeon searching for the seating arrangements, Snape appeared behind them.

"Go on, go in. Sit anywhere you want your bottoms on, I will rearrange you anyway," Snape snorted as he pushed the doors of the dungeon open and made his way in.

The class shuffled in and naturally made their way to their seats from last year; Ron beside Hermione, Dean with Neville, Harry with Seamus and Draco with Blaise. Harry tried hard not to allow yesterday's episode affect the friendship between him and Seamus, but found it hard as the latter kept stealing looks at him.

"Seamus," hissed Harry. "Look at me." Using his index and middle finger, Harry pointed to his eyes and grabbed Seamus' sleeves to catch his attention. Seamus stopped breathing and looked at Harry wide-eyed, not daring to make a sound.

"Stop staring at my ass or else!" Harry hissed, trying to do all that behind Snape's back. However, nothing escaped the evil, if not biased Potions teacher.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking, Potter," snapped the Professor as he turned around sharply, facing the rest of the class. Harry let go of Seamus at that moment and his gaze returned to his Potions text.

"New seating plans," announced Snape as he looked at the class with those deep, beetle-black eyes. "And yes, if you are wondering, the two houses will have to mix. And I won't expect any of you to feel happy about it." Snape's lips curled in a way Harry could only describe as a "smirk", _typically Slytherin_, thought Harry. "Finnigan and Crabbe, Granger with Blaise, Weaseley and Parkinson, Longbottom, you're with Bulstrode, and Potter…" Giving an extra long pause to further increase the tension, Snape stared hard the Gryffindor. "You're with Malfoy."

Harry's jaw dropped as he heard his name being placed in the same sentence as Malfoy's. Draco glowered at Snape, who was obviously having fun playing match-make between the Veela and his intended. "_As soon as Draco bonds with his intended, the better," _thought the Professor.

Groans were heard and brief scowls exchanged as the students moved around, Harry picking up his books reluctantly and trudged to join Draco's table. The Slytherin pretended to be nonchalant, fearing that Potter would hear the erratic beating of his heart. "_This is not supposed to be happening! I've taken the potion! I'm not supposed to feel anything!"_ thought Draco.

Harry took a brief glance at Draco, again perturbed by the odd expression he spotted. "_This guy sure looks constipated."_

* * *

Yes, it's a cliffhanger of some sort. We'll see more action in the next chapter. Will Draco blow up his cauldron for the first time in his life? Would Harry make so much mistakes Draco gets fed up? Will Snape succeed in his match-making? (I know it's so OOC for Snape to be a match-maker. Humph). Remember to go read my fanfic blog (url above) for progress of future chapters!

No reviews, no updates. I want to hit total of 30 before I'd post Chapter 5 ok.

I'm serious here. I want MORE reviews. Especially new readers.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or associates; they all belong to JKR. I do not own cliché storylines; they belong to the FF net writers.

Author's note: Thanks all for the reviews! And please review my songfics, **Snape's Song**, **Gryffindor's Song **and **Voldemort's Song**! Those are my favourites! Heh!

I'm sorry for the delay, my account was kinda frozen for a while. Besides, I wasn't getting the reviews quick enough! Humrph. And I seriously think this chapter is crap, just post it up to inform you peeps that I'm still alive and kicking, and still writing. Just that I'm having a bit of a mental block here…

* * *

Reviews:

**Lita-2003: **Yes, I love that line too!

**Yana5**: In all cliché Veela fics, yes, they get together eventually.

**Tseshi-S-chan: **Snape's not being nice, cos you do know it's quite troublesome for him to keep making the potion for Draco. And there's another reason I will reveal either in this chapter or the chapters to come.

**Heremness: **Thanks for the invaluable comments about my writing. Will keep your comments in mind!

And thanks the following for review! **SmoothNcreamy , Slash6722**, **Dreamerswaking, Lucky Dragon Smile, LilBlackNiteCat, Angewmon86, Fleurdefeu**

* * *

"Oi Potter! Are you sure that's the way to cut the ginger?" Draco questioned as he caught sight of Harry chopping the ginger haphazardly.

"Yes, it's spelt out here clearly on the instructions, dice the ginger," replied Harry. Both were feeling awkward from the new arrangement, hence the surprising lack of insults and hexes from both parties.

"It says dice, not torment or mash," snapped Draco. Being the perfectionist, Draco could not stand seeing someone pay such little attention. "Come, let me do it. Go boil the water." Draco edged towards Harry and reached for the knife. His fingers brushed across Harry's, and Draco swore he felt his heart skip a beat. Harry quickly handed him the knife, seeing that the blonde was red with fury. Or so he thought.

"_Man, why's he so obedient? He can tell I'm blushing? Urgh. Ooh, but obedient sounds nice. Argh! Get your mind out of the gutter Draco Malfoy!" _Draco rationalised himself infront of a very perturbed Harry.

Xxx

"I always thought he's a just a nasty, evil, impossible git. Now I know! He's constantly constipated and schizophrenic." Harry chipped in to the discussion about Potions. Everyone was complaining how impossible their Slytherin partners were, and each had their own methods of dealing.

"So what did you do to him? I guess Neville did it best, blowing up the cauldron straight into that Bull." Ron guffawed.

"Nah, surprisingly we were amiable, not even an insult or anything. Told you, he's constipated," Harry confessed, poking at his broccoli. At this point, he saw Hermione cast him a concerned look, one that spells "you-know-why". Harry shrugged and returned to his lunch. The participants of discussion all held different reaction; Ron nearly choking in surprise, Neville still blushing from the previous comment, Seamus trying hard to avoid Harry's glance and Dean laughing out loud.

"You mean he didn't even try to be nasty? Man, I don't know what to say. Is he under some spell or something? Or maybe he's in love with you, Harry!" Dean chuckled. The trio- Harry, Ron and Hermione threw each other awkward glances and pretended to be amused too.

"Eh, Hermione, can we go over that spell in Charms? I just couldn't get it right…" Harry made a desperate attempt to switch topics. He just said the first thing that came to his mind, despite today being only the first day of school since sixth year started.

"Harry! We just started school today, what Charms lesson?" Dean berated, giving Harry a friendly punch in his shoulder. Harry cleared his throat, smiling meekly as he mumbled something inaudibly. "Why are you so strung up? Is it Malfoy?" Dean laughed at his own joke, again, in oblivion of the tension among the three.

Xxx

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco stabbed at his broccoli, too, as his Slytherin mates chattered on, like the Gryffindors.

"… I swear I could have hexed that Longbottom right into the Dark Lord's torture chambers…"

"… like I could stand that insufferable know-it-all… her hair itself is crazy!"

As the Slytherins chattered away, Draco kept his eyes from the sole reason of his existence- Harry Potter. Draco indulged in his every movement- him poking his broccoli too, his meek smiles, how he unknowingly ruffles his hair… "_Damn! I'm slipping again! I'm not supposed to think about him!" _Draco lamented himself, as usual and threw his fork down in frustration.

"Drakee, what's wrong? Are you all right?" Pansy coddled, looking at Draco, fleeting her lashes and tried to look somewhat cute, but was not successful. "Must be hard to have to do Potions with Potter…" Pansy lay her hand on Draco's arm, attempting to conduct what one would like to term as "soothing rub".

"Get away from me!" Draco snarled, standing up and yanking his arm away from Pansy. Tears welled in Pansy's eyes.

"Why? Why are you avoiding me? You were like that too last night…" Pansy turned around and sobbed loudly into Bulstrode's chunky arm, inviting stares from people around them. Draco paid little attention to Pansy's tantrum and left the table. Instead of leaving the Great Hall, Draco walked right across it to the Gryffindor table.

"Potter!" Draco slammed his fist on the table and stared at Harry. Taken aback, Harry widened his eyes and remained silent. "_Oh, those green eyes… man this boy sure knows how to get me interested… No! You're not supposed to be interested! Urgh!" _

The rest of the table observed the silence that followed Draco's confrontation. Everyone froze, though a few were fighting the urge to laugh at Draco's expression. They all had the same thought in their heads- this guy sure is constipated.

"Potter," snarled the blonde. "Duel. Outside. Now." Keeping a straight face, Draco spat in a staccato manner, hoping to invoke some fear in Harry. At that point, Draco did not know why he wanted to duel with Potter, for he just felt the need to spend time with Harry, away from the crowd.

Harry raised one eyebrow and gave Draco a look that clearly says "are you sure?" Noticing Harry's hesitation, Draco scowled and stormed towards the exit. Harry gave a shrug and followed Draco unwillingly. _If he knows I'm his mate, why would he want to spar me, and try to hurt me deliberately? Unless…_ Harry ran the thought through his mind and suddenly stopped in his tracks. He feared that Draco had an ulterior motive, a very sinister one. Harry wanted to pull back, but going cold turkey under the watching eyes of the whole school was worse. Pulling out his wand, Harry edged towards the exit, all ready to handle any aggression from the Slytherin.

Xxx

Outside, Draco drew his wand too, meanwhile lamenting himself for the thousandth time that day for letting his emotions get him in trouble. In his mind, his Draco side fought his Malfoy side- each not willing to stop.

Just as the mental battle took place, the door creaked open and out came a strangely terrified Harry. Draco gasped as he noted the slight fear in Harry's emerald eyes.

"What do you want?" Harry spat, his voice almost quivering.

"Fight me," grinded Draco, "the muggle way."

"What?" Harry shouted, unsure if he had heard the correct thing. _Malfoy wanting to fight the muggle way?_

"Yes," mouthed Draco. _So that I have a legitimate reason to stand close to you, to touch your rippling muscles, to fondle you… Argh! No Draco! You are not supposed to lust after him! _

Harry kept his wand and stared at Malfoy. _What on earth is he thinking? _

Time seemed to have frozen over for the next minute or so, the two just stood rooted to the ground and stared at each other. Green met grey, and initial fury and scepticism gradually melted to confusion then to somewhat… adoration. The veela side of Draco frantically attempted to send seductive messages across, resulting in flitting of lashes and a certain shine in his silver grey orbs.

Just as the moment was right for the two to come into an embrace, the doors flew open and Ron Weaseley flew out.

"Harry! Are you all right?" Ron asked, seeing Harry stationary in his pose. "Did the ferret petrify you?"

"Shut up Weasel!" Draco scowled. Clearly, the moment was broken and lost. Both Harry and Draco could themselves blushing, and each took off in a different direction, leaving Ron Weaseley standing at the door, not knowing what to do.

Xxx

_Why? Why? _Harry chanted in his mind as he fled to his dormitory. He did not understand what he had seen from Malfoy's eyes; the anger, the confusion, the yearning, the endearment… Harry ran into the common room and slump down onto the armchair. His heart palpitated, and Harry did not know if it was from the running or from the previous episode, where he himself had let slip some of his darkest emotions; his feeling of being at lost, his need to feel loved, just as he had felt so on the train.

At the dungeons, the sounds of someone ramming himself against the walls and shouts of expletives could be heard. Draco lashed about the Slytherin common room, for he could not stand the pain in his heart- the pain caused by his conflicting emotions. He wanted to love and hate Potter, he wanted to hold and fight him all at the same time.

"Damn Weasel for spoiling the moment…" Draco lashed as he slammed his foot hard into the big green velvet couch. A louder exclamation came next as his toes came into contact with the mahogany feet of the couch. Cursing loud at the couch for having feet, Draco sunk into the nonetheless welcoming seat of the furniture. As he fell into the soft cushion of the couch, he broke into tears; not knowing if it was from the pain or from his emotional turmoil. _No, Malfoys do not cry! _At that thought, Draco fought hard to stop the sniffling but failed. Evidently, his Veela side was taking over.

"What is happening to me?" Draco bawled, crying bitterly into his palms. He felt as though he had lost control over his life, and he hated such feelings. "Why is my life so screwed up?"

Xxx

"Ron, is Harry ok?" Hermione whispered, as they lagged behind Harry on the way to class. Harry took large strides, moving to the transfiguration classroom quickly.

"I don't know, haven't spoken to him since just now," replied Ron. Since the incident outside the Great Hall, Harry had remained silent and distant from the rest. He was obviously still preoccupied with the previous episode with Malfoy, and something in his heart began to stir. Something that has been unmoved since Sirius' death.

* * *

I know you must be thinking that this chapter is utter crap, but as I said, this is more to remind you of my existence… give me some more time to nurse my writer's block ok? Throw me some ideas if you have… love you all reviewers! Please R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or associates; they all belong to JKR. I do not own cliché storylines; they belong to the FF net writers. Cliché thunderstorm scenes belong to our dearest movie makers.

* * *

Author's notes: Yes, thanks for the reviews. I'm almost pleased with this chapter, compared to the previous one. Yes, Harry and Draco are finally getting somewhat together. This chapter is sort of sweet, I would say. 

Reviews:

**Yana5: **Not yet, no smooching yet. But soon. Heh heh.

**Princess-fictoria: **Thanks for the compliment…

**Tinas74: **Me too… I think it's not cliché enough, especially chapter 5 and this current one.

And thanks to **lita-2003, Kavfh,** **Lady Angelique of mystiqu, chaosandpower! **Here you go, Chapter 6!

* * *

"Today, you would be doing the Vanishing spell. Yes, Miss Granger, we'll be proceeding to vertebrates this time around." Professor McGonagall peered at her N.E.W.T level students. "I'm sure all of you who are present for N.E.W.T level Transfiguration have familiarised yourselves with vanishing of invertebrates. So, if you will come and collect the fishes." Motioning to a crate next to her table, the Professor urged her students to collect fishes as starting material, for dead fishes don't scurry around like rats. 

"Harry, go get your fish," whispered Hermione as she jabbed Harry in the rib. Startled out of his thoughts, Harry stood up and went up to the crate. He had chosen the first desk in the classroom, such that he would not have to see Malfoy; at least not without turning around. The blonde had definitely noticed such a gesture, for Harry was rarely a zealous student.

"Evanesco!" Harry shouted and pointed his wand at the dead tilapia lying on his desk. The fish jumped up and flipped, but did not disappear. It landed back on the desk with a sickening splat, its eyes staring up at Harry. Hermione was vanishing her second trout already, having done that, she shot Harry a concerned glance and returned to her work.

"Disappear, you fish!" groaned Ron as he poked at his fish with his wand. From the look of things, Ron got his E for O.W.L Transfiguration by sheer luck. At his third attempt, Harry finally caused his fish to disappear. Walking towards the crate for another fish, he failed to notice that a blonde figure at the back of the classroom was also headed for the same direction.

Draco quickened his pace, hoping to catch up with Harry before the latter moved off. He could not control his own movements; his veela instinct was reaching out fervently for the mate. Indeed, Draco arrived at the crate at the same time as Harry.

"Potter," sneered Draco.

"Get lost," spat Harry. Draco was shocked at the audacity Harry displayed. His veela side even felt hurt at such unfriendliness. Draco's smirk softened to a pout, his silver grey eyes almost wet with tears. The veela hormones were giving Draco the gravest mood swings, and the blonde could not control his emotions.

"What?" Harry grunted as he noticed the change in Draco's expression. Harry always had a soft spot of sad little cute creatures, and in this case, Draco.

"Iloveyou," muttered Draco as he picked up a fish and ran off. "_What were you thinking? Professing your love and running away like that! That's so undignified and it's in the middle of a sodding Transfiguration class!" _Draco once again lamented his veela side. He could not believe how his veela hormones could drive him to do such crazy things. He could feel blood rushing to his cheeks as he returned to his seats. Stealing a look at Harry, Draco blushed further. Harry was almost smiling. _"What? He's smiling? Why? Isn't he supposed to get really angry and attempt to hex me? Shouldn't he give his nonchalant shrug? Why is he smiling?!" _Draco panicked. He felt insecure, as Harry had responded in a way that was totally not what Draco anticipated. Draco pretended to return to his work, though it was rather obvious he was observing the Gryffindor Golden Boy scribbling on his parchment.

Harry scribbled on a spare piece of parchment the following message to none other than Draco Malfoy: _I love it that you love me_. Nearly smirking, Harry charmed his message into a little bird, making it fly across the classroom towards Draco. No, Harry was not joking with Draco. Since the episode outside the Great Hall earlier that day, Harry had finally come to terms with himself; He wanted to feel loved and he wanted a distraction from Sirius' death...

The charmed message bird flapped its paper wings hard as it flew across the room and landed softly on Draco's desk. Gulping, Draco picked up the parchment gingerly, fearing it to be jinxed with the most horrible hexes. He could feel his heart beat erratically as he opened the message; it was after all a message from his mate. As he eyes moved across the scribble words, Draco could hardly believe what he saw. "_Harry loves me loving him!" _Draco jumped out of his seat in jubilation with a grin plastered on his face.

Draco was happy, and so was Harry.

Xxx

"Draco, is it just me or are you glowing?" Goyle questioned as he got off the broom and made his way to the changing room along with the rest of the team.

"Why, you have a problem with that?" Draco snapped.

"We just finished quidditch practice and you are glowing, like as though you're ready to appear coverpage on a magazine?" Raising his eyebrows, Goyle commented. Draco had really looked ravishing, unlike his other team mates who were flushing warm, perspiration coating their bodies and quidditch robe sticking to them like a second skin. Draco looked good: his silver blonde locks smooth and silky, arranged neatly on his head, his skin glowing against the sunset, seemingly reflecting the orange rays of the sun.

"Whatever," snorted Draco. In the changing room, Draco peeled off his robes and folded them neatly in a stack. Stepping into a shower stall, Draco stood under the shower at full blast, allowing the jets of water to come down on him like torrential rain. He did so to partly relieve the tension in his muscles, and partly to re-enact scenes of his reminisce.

_/Flashback/_

_It was a night at the Malfoy Manor. The storm beat down on the roofs of the manor, the strong wind threatening to uproot the many yew trees in the compound. Draco had been standing by the full-length window facing the garden, staring out at the ruined flowerbeds. _

"_Draco." Lucius' voice seemed to echo about the large sitting room. Upon hearing his name, Draco turned around to face his father. "Come sit with your father." Lucius motioned for Draco to join him on the leather sofa. Setting his scotch glass down, Lucius peered at his son through his reading glasses. "A fine son…" thought Lucius as his gaze followed Draco across the room. _

"_Yes, father." Draco sat down and replied dryly. He had never been particularly fond of Lucius, though paying him due respect as a father. _

"_There's something I wish for you to know." Before Lucius could continue, a clap of thunder interrupted him and they could almost feel the ground shake. Malfoy senior began to wonder if the centuries-old manor could withstand such bad weather: the storm was nothing like what he had seen. Bringing his thoughts back to his son, Lucius started his well-prepared speech. "You do know that our family, the Malfoy lineage, goes way back?" Draco nodded. "I assume you have studied our genealogy?" Draco gave another sharp nod, edging Lucius to go on. "But there's something you need to know." Lucius paused. "Not everyone is recorded in there." _

"_What are you driving at?" Draco asked, perplexed at the motive of this talk. _

"_Well, you might be shocked at this, what I'm going to say next, but it's time to let you know, it's your life after all and I can't go on keeping it from you…" spluttered Lucius. Draco suddenly realised the gravity of the situation: Lucius never spluttered, not even when threatened by the Dark Lord. Nodding again, as a cue for Lucius to continue, Draco prepared himself for what was to come. _

"_Draco, you are a veela." A deafening clap of thunder was heard, accompanied by a blinding flash of lightning. The building shook; the lightning must have hit something. Draco sank into the sofa, the shock from realisation was heightened by the well-timed sound effect from the storm. _

"_What?" Draco croaked; he could believe what he had just heard. _

"_Our line is not as pure as you thought," Lucius started, "both your mother and I have some veela genes from our ancestors." _

"_So I'm a bloody veela. And why the fuck must you kept me in the dark all these years?" Draco tried hard to control his anger; the only emotion he has been taught to express in times of fear and uncertainty. _

"_We wanted to keep it from you such that you can have a normal childhood! But we can hide it no longer, you are reaching maturity soon. You are becoming a bloody full-fledged veela and no, there's nothing we can do about it." Lucius bellowed, himself equally thrown off the hook. He did not know how to deal with a veela in the family, and he could not imagine the rest of the wizarding world coming to know such disgrace of the Malfoy family. _

"_Full-fledged veela? What the fuck?" Draco stood up, screaming as though he was chiding Lucius. _

"_That means you will have to bloody mate before the year is out! And while we're at it, let me tell you, your mate is none other than Harry bleeding Potter!" Lucius jumped out of his seat, equally worked up. It hurt him to see his son confused, but similarly, Lucius had been accustomed to replacing confusion with fury. He never showed his weakness. _

"_What the…" Draco went pale. He knew from that moment, his life had been changed forever. Draco sank to his knees on the floor, subsequently falling on his bottom. He cared no longer for the façade he put up; Draco wept. Lucius stared at his son with disbelief; the last time the boy wept was when he was five. _

"_Draco…" Lucius stuttered, not knowing how to placate his weeping son. Draco's eyes shot up at his father and the crying stopped immediately. Draco can vividly remember the last time he wept for his rabbit that drowned in the lake; Lucius had roughed him up quite badly and said that "crying is a weakness". At this point in time, Draco had his pride to uphold; for it was the last thing he had to himself. _

"_Leave me alone." Draco's wavering voice held the slightest hint of command and Lucius knew better not to agitate him further. _

_Draco got up from his position on the ground and ran towards the window he had been standing by earlier. He stared out; tears welled up in his silver grey eyes. Not knowing what he was doing, Draco threw open an adjacent glass door and ran out in the storm. He ran across the veranda and past the ruined flowerbeds. He ran towards the open field and as he ran, he opened his arms, as though to embrace the rain. He was in fact laughing in delirium. He was laughing at the joke fate decided to play on him. A sick joke, in fact. _

_/End Flashback/ _

Draco stood under to shower and closed his eyes. He just had to make himself remember the night he broke down and the cause of his plight- Harry Potter. He smiled at the thought of Harry. The message is tucked in neatly in the pocket of his robes, he wanted a part of Harry to be with him wherever he went. Draco could not believe his luck; just a few weeks ago he had thought it was the end of the world to have to mate with Harry, and now, he was bathed in joy of loving him. "_Life is always so unpredictable," _thought Draco, with a mental chuckle.

"Draco? What's keeping you?" Blaise entered the shower area and his voice brought the blonde to his senses.

"Blaise, what're you doing here?" Draco asked as he twisted the knob for the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist.

"I was looking for you…" Blaise's voice trailed off as he began to ogle at Draco's body. The water dripping from his hair, running down his well-build chest and down his pectoral muscles and ending just below his navel… the scene was more than eye-candy for Blaise, as the boy's eyes were glued to the veela before him.

"Yes?" Draco questioned, noticing that Blaise was staring at his bare chest. "_Damn,"_ Draco thought, as he moved back in towards the stall. "Zabini? You all right there?" Draco gulped.

"You look so good, Draco… you look so good I could eat you…" So captivated by the veela, Blaise did not know what he was doing when he brought himself to close the distance between him and Draco. He behaved as though he was under the Imperius curse, except that Draco knew it was his veela charms on display.

"Now, stay away from me Zabini! I won't want to hurt you…" Draco stammered, hoping to daunt the advancing boy. The fact that they were the only two left in the changing room made the situation worse; Draco realised he was on his own and his wand was nowhere near him.

"You can hurt me any way you want…" Blaise inched so close to Draco, the blonde can feel his breath on his neck. "You are mine…"

At that time, Draco finally understood how Harry must have felt when Seamus launched himself on Harry: utterly disgusting. Draco brought his hand up to chest level and gave a hard shove. Taken aback by the sudden defensive move, and coupled with the slippery floor in the stall, Blaise stumbled back a few steps before falling down hard on his bottom. This brought him out of his trance. Confused as to why he was sitting in a puddle of water at the feet of a very much undressed Draco, Blaise gave a quizzical look and stood up.

"What happened?" Blaise questioned as he dried off his pants. Draco spat his words as he explained the whole situation while he got dressed, out of Blaise's view, of course. Blaise gasped at what he did; though he was gay, Blaise would never attempt to jump a defenceless guy. No matter how hot they looked. With that, Draco was convinced how strong his veela charms were coming across and swore in exasperation.

"Blaise, I don't know what to do. Half the school is going to swoon over me!" Draco exclaimed as the two made their way back to the castle. Practice had ended late that evening; by the time Draco left the changing room, it was already nightfall.

"Draco, I don't know what to say, but all I want you to know is that I'll be here for you if you need me," chirped Blaise, as they walked towards the dungeons. "And if you can help it, try not to turn that veela thing on me?" Blaise gave Draco a genuine, sincere smile. A smile Draco knew he could never give. Giving a nod, Draco went into the Slytherin common room with Blaise, relieved that found a friend in the Slytherin.

As Draco entered the common room, everyone froze, with their mouths gapping open. Draco could feel Bulstrode mentally undressing him, he could see from Crabbe's eyes the wicked thoughts in his head, and he could tell how even the first years were completely captivated by him. Draco quickened his pace into a jog to his private dormitory for prefects. Slamming the door behind him quickly, Draco was in time to fend off the house mates who were "bewitched" by his charm. However, he was totally unprepared for what he had to deal with in his dorm. After all, he wasn't the only prefect in Slytherin.

* * *

I like this chapter, don't you? It marks the start of their relationship… heh heh heh. 

And the cliffhanger. Though what's going to happen next is just SO predictable it's cliché. (That's what it's supposed to be anyway)

Please review! I want to see more reviews especially new readers!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or associates; they all belong to JKR. I do not own cliché storylines; they belong to the FF net writers.

* * *

Author's notes: Thanks all so much for the lovely reviews! And thanks all for adding me to your favourites list… this makes me a very very happy person! This chapter is most probably the most cliché one I have ever written… Haha! Enjoy!

* * *

Reviews 

**Starsarose: **You're great at predicting the future! Been taking secret lessons in divination, eh? Yep, I can tell you've devoured lots of Draco/Harry fics… lol.

Thanks to **lita-2003, Tinas74, misfit2008, fragonknight01, lurveinfinite, violet7amethyst, Yana5, Eryn Galen, Kavfh, SPSB, angelkitty77 ! **

* * *

"Pansy! What are you doing here?" Draco shouted at the figure on his bed. As he took a second look at the girl, Draco felt disgusted. Clad in only a skimpy nightdress, her hair spilling over her shoulders, Pansy gave Draco a wink as she climbed on all fours towards the blonde. 

"Drakee… don't you want me?" Pansy purred, as her nightdress fell forward, revealing her ample bosoms. Witnessing her seductions, Draco felt nauseous. Drawing out his wand, Draco pointed it straight at the advancing vamp.

"Don't force me to hex you, Pansy. I guarantee it is not going to be pretty!" stammered Draco.

"Ooh Drakee… it's enough that you're pretty…" Pansy stepped of the bed, and it was then when Draco realised how short her dress was. Or should it be how long her camisole was?

"Pansy! Get away from me!" Draco warned. He considered the prospect of opening the door and running out, but that gives rise to another problem: how to fend off the rest of the Slytherin house waiting for him outside? Draco panicked. He gripped his wand tightly and muttered a random swear word before the curse left his mouth: "Petrificus Totalus!"

In a split second after the curse left his wand, Pansy froze in her action and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Draco winced as he heard a resounding "crack"; the poor girl must have broken something.

Gripping his wand and running the hexes through his mind, Draco took a deep breath and threw open his door. As he anticipated, the Slytherin household were all fighting to throw themselves on him. "Immobulus!" Draco shouted. Housemates were frozen in their actions; some were lunging at him, Tracey Davis was caught in a middle of some sort of dance and Nott was holding the oddest of artefacts- handcuffs, whips and icing sugar. Draco pushed past the students and hurried out of the Slytherin dungeon. "_I can never go back there."_

Taking off at full speed, Draco arrived at Professor Snape's private quarters and started yelling at the wizard in the portrait. Draco had obviously forgotten the password, and was spouting strings of expletives at the poor portrait.

"What do you think you are doing, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape's voice boomed out loud from behind the door as he opened it. Snape could tell it was Draco standing outside and insulting his door-wizard; no other student would dare dream of raising their voices at his door. Opening the door, Snape merely smirked at the flustered boy before letting him in.

"Sev, you've got to help me! I can't go back to the Slytherin dungeon! Everyone's trying to jump me!" Draco ranted, inviting himself to recline on the red chaise lounge in Snape's sitting room. "Hey, why is this thing red?" Draco exclaimed with distaste; red was a Gryffindor colour after all. The Professor shrugged, unwilling to comment more on his secret love for the colour red.

"So, as I was saying," resumed Draco, "I cannot ever step into the Slytherin dungeon again. Talk to that old bat for me Sev, I need my own private quarters."

"I assume old bat means the Headmaster, Mr. Malfoy." Snape rolled his eyes at Draco's insolence, though himself agreeing. "Yes, I will speak to him. Now run along."

"Where do you expect me to go? I can't possibly be hanging around like some sort of … meat where everyone wants a piece of! I'm staying here tonight!" Draco objected to Snape's request for him to leave. "Please Sev, I really can't go anywhere." Batting his eyelids, Draco unintentionally turned on his veela charms on the Potions master.

"Urgh, spare me from the veela thing, save it for your boyfriend," snorted Snape. "All right, you can stay here tonight. I'll go talk to the old bat."

"The old bat?" Draco grinned. "And stop the boyfriend thing, we're not exactly together you know." The grin widened. Draco unknowningly twirled his silver blond locks around his fingers, grinning like a silly little girl.

"Argh, whatever." Severus groaned, noting Draco's effeminate gestures. "Don't you leave the room unless if you want to be some sort of … meat." Snape left the room and went off towards Dumbledore's office.

Noting his own gestures, Draco threw his hand away from his hair and groaned in disgust. He really had to find ways to keep his veela instincts down, or he would drive himself and the people around him crazy. Suddenly, he heard someone knock on Snape's door. Remembering what Snape had said about not leaving the room, Draco was apprehensive about opening the door.

"Malfoy! Open up!" A muffled voice came through the door and Draco froze. It sounded like Harry. Disregarding Snape's warning, Draco threw open the door to find no one outside.

"Who are you? Reveal yourself!" shouted Draco as he held out his wand. Suddenly, Draco felt a hand push him further into the room, and that same invisible force slammed the door shut, drawing rude exclamations from the portrait. Harry dropped his invisibility cloak and revealed himself to Draco, who gasped in shock.

"How did you find me? And what's that thing? You own an invisibility cloak?" Draco asked.

"Eh, yes, that's an invisibility cloak, and yes, I have a map that shows where everyone is in Hogwarts, and when I saw the whole Slytherin house ambushing outside your door I knew something was wrong and I was worried…" Harry blabbered uncontrollably.

"Wait, you said you were worried about me?" Draco beamed at the thought of his mate actually worrying about him. Harry was consequently taken aback. He had never seen Draco smile that way, or in fact, never seen Draco smile. Harry could not help but admit that the blonde was good looking; how soft the shiny hair that reflects the light in a myriad of colours, how translucent the skin that betrays Draco by showing the slightest hint of a blush, how well-built the boy was… Harry was leaning towards falling in love with Draco Malfoy.

"Right," stammered Harry, who knew none other appropriate response. He kept his eyes to the floor, knowing very well he was blushing- the last thing he wanted Malfoy to see.

"Well, I'm all right here, thanks for your concern." Draco replied, still grinning from ear to ear. His heart was simply fluttering, beating away on a fast tempo. He knew he was blushing, and somehow, his veela side decided to want to let Harry notice the blush. "_Blushing is a sign of innocence, Draco-I-know-what-you-want-Malfoy,"_ thought Draco. One could easily visualize two beings sitting on Draco's shoulder- the Devil and an angel.

"Eh, since you're all right, I guess I should leave now," Harry stammered. His eyes still on the ground, Harry's left foot began to sweep at a speck of non-existence dust on the the floor. "Good night." Harry looked up at Draco and bade his farewell. As he made his way to the door, Draco gasped.

"Don't go!" Draco squeaked. Harry turned around and stared at the blonde boy. "Eh, I'll be bored. I do need to keep someone here to entertain me." Upholding his Malfoy pride, Draco clarified. After all, he was still rationale enough to not show his immense urge to want to take Harry there and then; regardless if it was Snape's quarters or not.

"I'm not amusing," shrugged Harry, as he pursed his lips to refrain from grinning.

"Then you better try harder." Draco smirked. "_Watching your nice ass is entertaining enough. Or you could strip. Tee-hee." _

Xxx

Meanwhile, Professor Snape quickened his steps as he rounded the corner to the Headmaster's office. Pausing before the two gargoyles, Snape muttered "lemon drops" and waited for the spiral staircase to appear.

"Headmaster," Snape started. "Mr. Malfoy is in danger," he hesitated, "already."

"Ah, yes, Severus," the wrinkly wizard acknowledged, a constant twinkle in his eyes. "Would you like some lemon drops?" Professor Dumbledore had this strange habit of offering his favourite candy to his visitors, regardless if they were in peril or not.

"I then assume you know of Draco's heritage then," Severus rejected the candy and sat down on a chair before the Headmaster's table. Being Draco's godfather, Professor Snape was certainly worried for the safety of the boy, not only against the rest of Hogwarts, but from the Dark Lord. It was almost certain that if Voldemort receives news that Draco is a veela, he would definitely want to exploit Draco's powers.

"Severus, I trust you have an adequate store of moonstone to prepare the Veela Draught," hinted Professor Dumbledore. Upon hearing this comment, Snape nodded in agreement. The only way to help the rest of Hogwarts was to have the population consume the Veela Draught, such that they can resist the charms Draco exuded. As the Potions teacher stood up to take leave, the Headmaster spoke again.

"I have prepared a private dormitory for Mr. Malfoy. Go to the third floor corridor, the portrait of the silver snake next to Fluffy's room. The password is draconis." His eyes gave a twinkle again. It was often wondered why and how the Headmaster's eyes twinkled so much, like as though his eyes could convey the most subtle of messages. Professor Snape then left the room without a word of gratitude, his robes billowing beneath him. "Harry, you better leave soon," whispered the Headmaster to himself, as he looked at his own copy of the Marauder's Map, one he had Lupin crafted for him in Harry's third year. The headmaster smiled, as he noticed the dots labelled "Harry Potter" and "Draco Malfoy" in close proximity.

Xxx

"I can't believe Sev, he actually drinks this thing?" Draco gingerly picked up a bag of green tea. Taking a sniff at the tea leaves, Draco was surprised to find it actually pleasant smelling; it reminded him of jasmine.

"Are you sure it's all right for us to just raid his stuff?" Harry asked. Studying the Marauder's Map, Harry was shocked to see the strange happenings in the Slytherin dungeon. "Hey Draco, what are your housemates doing?"

Draco went over to Harry, who was leaning against Snape's table and peered over his shoulder at the map. The dots representing the sixth-years where piling atop of each other, all squeezed in a small space. "Oh, they're playing Twister again," drawled Draco. It was a muggle game, no doubt, but the Slytherins enjoyed it very much, for it gave excuses for "incidental" fondling and rubbing against each other.

"Isn't that a muggle game?" questioned Harry, raising his eyebrows at Draco, who merely shrugged. Draco resumed to his task of exploring Snape's immense tea collection, marvelled at how the Professor arranged his tea leaves according to the country of origin. All of a suddenly, Draco lit up and beamed at Harry. "You want to play Twister?"

"What?" choked Harry, "here, now? The two of us?"

"Yes, duh," chirped Draco, apparently very amused and turned on by the thought of playing Twister with Harry. "_This gives me a reason to get close to my dear Harry… tee hee." _

"Eh…" Harry hesitated. Glancing down at his map, he noticed the dot representing the Potions teacher moving towards his quarters. "Oh no, Snape's coming. I've got to hide." In a split second, Harry disappeared under his invisibility cloak and stood in a discreet corner in the room. Draco had no reaction time whatsoever, and gasped when Snape opened the door.

"Why, shocked to see me in my own quarters?" Snape snorted. Draco smirked and did not reply. "Well, I sent a house elf to gather your belongings, your new room is at the third floor corridor, behind the portrait of a silver snake. Password is draconis. Go there now and stay there," Snape continued, scribbling a note for Draco, just in case Filch caught him wandering about. "I trust you don't me to escort you, now that your boyfriend is here." Snape stared at the corner Harry was in. The careless Gryffindor had accidentally stepped on a corner of his cloak and his shoes where revealing themselves. Harry gulped and removed the cloak. The potions teacher merely rolled his eyes as he handed the note to Draco; after adding Harry's name down as well.

"Thanks Sev, you're the best," chuckled Draco.

"Potter, let me warn you, I will not let you off if I find one hair missing from Draco, you understand?" snapped the Professor. Harry merely nodded. With that, the two walked out the Potions Master's room and went in search of the portrait.

"Potter, do we really have to do this?" whispered Draco. Harry had made them walk under the invisibility cloak, which is not exactly what one would call "twin size". "We have the note for Filch, remember?"

"Well, you never know who else might be lurking in the shadows," replied Harry as he held the cloak awkwardly around the both of them. He was quite put off by having Malfoy's elbow knocking into his sides constantly, but did not complain.

"This is so awkward," complained Draco. Then all of a sudden, Draco put his arm around Harry's waist and justified, "this helps to compact us." Harry merely nodded, aware that the Slytherin's pale hand was circling his waist.

"_This feels good," _thought Harry. Grinning, the Gryffindor decided to take things a step further; he placed one around Draco's shoulder. He could swear that he heard the boy gasped, and the grin widened. Feeling a need to justify his actions, Harry merely muttered a "we're still taking up too much space". This time, it was Draco's turn to grin.

Turning a corner, they finally arrived at the portrait of the silver snake. "Draconis," spoke Draco and the snake hissed before swinging the door open. The two gasped at the tastefully decorated room; dark green carpet lined the entire area and the walls decorated with wallpaper of the same shade. In exploring the private dormitory, the two found it really large. It consisted of a large sitting room, which can easily accommodate all the seventh-year students in Hogwarts, a bedroom with an en-suite bathroom.

Harry was fiddling with the fireplace in the sitting room, trying to figure out the contraption that held the floo powder when he heard Draco scream in the adjacent room. Rushing in and looking around, Harry failed to identify the problem that caused Draco to scream.

"Why? Why is there a red, a Gryffindork red chaise in my room too? Must be Sev! Argh!" Draco growled, staring hard at the offending piece of furniture sitting near his wardrobe.

"Ok…" Harry stuttered, having no comments or otherwise for Draco's sudden outburst over a piece of furniture, or even over a colour? Harry leaned by the door frame and gave Draco a look that simply spelt – "So?" Noticing Harry's gesture, Draco merely sulked and padded over to sit on his large double bed.

"Come on, it's just a colour… maybe it's for me?" Harry volunteered, not anticipating the Slytherin to agree, let alone jump up from his position and started chiding himself for his earlier behaviour. Harry smiled, "_It's hard to love him, but it's also hard not to love him."_

* * *

Author's notes: Actually this chapter wasn't supposed to end here… but I thought I wanted you all to guess what's going to happen next… :P Please R&R! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or associates, they belong to JKR. I do not own cliché storylines, they belong to fellow FF net writers.

* * *

Author's notes: Thanks all for the reviews, I'm feeding on them. I'm sorry if this chapter took some time… I've been procrastinating, been indulging in Maplestory (Yay! I'm a magician!) And if any of you do play that, I'm "Miztgral" there, do say hi to me, ok? 

Oh yes, this chapter features some intimate scenes, so if you are turned off by such, press the back button now! You have been warned! –lol-

Oh yes, I'm working already, so I might not be able to update so frequently…

* * *

Reviews: 

**Violetamethyst: **Gasp. How did you know there's Parseltongue coming up? :P (maybe not this chapter. But i have it planned already.)

**Addmoose2004: **I think Draco saying Tee-hee is acceptable. What's not acceptable is Snape and Voldemort singing Disney inspired songs. (see Voldemort's Song and Snape's Song. –wink-)

**Sarah**: You do sports? Well, junk food is supposed to give no nutrients and possibly affect your metabolism. I dunno. And I like the fish thing too. Heh.

**Starrarose: **Kudos to you! Yes, once again you're right… read on.

**Angelkitty77: **Shh… you're supposed to pretend to be surprised if it comes on… else it wouldn't be fun ;P

Thanks to **djs, lonlyheart, Yana5, Unattainable Adrenaline, MalfoysQueen, Lalie Elhini Atta, SLNS, Tinas74, IcyAurora8, misfit2008, lita-2003, RichaFloo **

* * *

"Hey, we were supposed to play Twister, weren't we?" Draco beamed. In company of his mate, the boy had let his veela side come on full display, disregarding all Malfoy codes of conduct. Letting his veela instincts guide him, Draco pulled Harry's hand and led him into the sitting room. 

"Accio Twister." A mat with circles of various colours flew in, with it a board with a spinning pointer. Draco grinned and made Harry spin the pointer first. Quickly assuming the first position, Harry whined about have to go on all fours in front of Draco. On hearing this, Draco shifted till he was stand behind Harry, to beat the part about "in front of you".

"Nice ass," cooed Draco.

"What?" exclaimed the Gryffindor. Draco shrugged, and spun the pointer. "Hand on blue, feet on green… Excuse me Potter," muttered Draco. In an attempting to get into position, Draco had to either straddle Harry, or go under him.

"Harry, do you want me to be on top or below?" Draco asked, naughty thoughts running amok in his head. Aware of the insinuations, Harry blushed a deep crimson.

"You're shorter, go under," Harry croaked.

Draco chuckled and began to place his hand on the blue spots and his feet on the green spots and faced Harry. Still spotting a wide grin, Draco muttered, "The least I could do was to face you."

His blush deepening, Harry frantically reached for the pointer and spun it. He needed to change his position badly. The pointer stopped, and Harry gulped. The nearest yellow he could reach was somewhat behind Draco, otherwise he would have to try to be an acrobat. Gingerly shifting weight on his legs, Harry reached for the yellow circle. It was further than he thought it was.

"Just a bit more…" muttered Harry with laboured breath, trying very hard to keep himself balance lest toppling over the pale boy below him. His warm breath circled the veela's ear, nearly driving the veela crazy. Harry succeeded in placing his hand on the yellow spot, and a new problem arose; Draco's face was at the nape of his neck and his other hand was brushing the slim waist of the veela. He could feel Draco's breath on his neck, and that was making him weak in the knees.

"Ok, my turn." Reaching to turn the pointer, Draco accidentally kicked Harry in the knee, causing the already weak-kneed boy to topple on him. "Ouch!" Draco exclaimed as Harry came crashing down on him- face to face, chest to chest, and well, groin to groin. The two froze for a considerably long time before coming to their senses. They stared hard at each other, neither moved, for their positions were precarious; any slight movement might result in some lips-locking. Both took laboured breaths, eyes wide opened. Draco busied himself memorising Harry's face; every contour, every delicate detail, the famous scar and the luscious lips. The lips Draco was dying to kiss. Smack under the Gryffindor, Draco not only felt his own heart rate increase to a theoretical maximum, he also felt the beating of Harry's heart, which strangely, was in tandem with his own.

Harry's green eyes were transfixed on Draco's silver orbs and felt himself sinking into those pools of mercury. Harry saw truth and sincerity in those eyes, Harry could feel himself trusting its beholder. Harry could not fathom why he had let his defences down in front of Draco, in fact, in front a future Deatheater. His instincts told him to reveal it all to Draco- his insecurities, his fear, his worries, his grief… to let Draco handle them all for him.

"Your eyes are beautiful," Harry whispered, keeping his gaze on the blonde's eyes. Draco smiled. Harry's breath smelt of mints, and Draco wondered how it would taste like.

"So are yours," cooed Draco. Peering into Harry's emerald eyes, Draco saw it all- all Harry wanted him to know, and Draco took them all in. Reading Harry's face, Draco notices the creases caused by constant knotted brows. "_Did he worry a lot?"_ wondered Draco. He wanted to share it all with his mate, to care for him, to make him happy, to love him wholeheartedly.

"Draco," whispered Harry. He did not know why he had used Draco's first name, he paid little attention to it because the next thing he did was to crash his lips down on Draco's. Harry had felt foolishly drawn to the veela, against his own will. Not that he minded, but Harry wanted to take things slowly. Draco, on the other hand, was bathed in bliss. Taking the lead on the kiss, Draco started to knead Harry's lips with his own, and gradually part those inviting folds. Harry reciprocated by running his tongue along the Draco's lower lip, sending jolts around Draco's body. Draco could feel his veela hormones raging; the urge to take his mate overcame all rationality. Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, the latter sucking on it gently. Draco moaned audibly as he felt the slight tug on his tongue.

Harry, suddenly broke the kiss and scrambled off Draco, leaving him laying on the floor. Draco knew exactly why the Gryffindor had reacted that way- Harry was aroused. Flipping on his side, Draco balanced his head on his arm in a Cleopatra style, grinning at Harry.

"There's nothing wrong, you know," comforted Draco. Harry sat next to him, seemingly disturbed and worried. Seeing no response, Draco sat up and crawled towards the frightened boy and put his arms around Harry's shoulders. "I need you, now, as much as you need me." Draco whispered into his ears, ending off with a light flick of his tongue over Harry's ear. That caused Harry's pants to tent up further, a warm blush appearing on his face. Disregarding any previous hesitation, Harry flung himself at Draco and resumed the probing kiss- a kiss that was much appreciated by Draco, and both their members.

Draco was once again pinned under the Gryffindor, every inch of their body in contact; mouth to mouth, torso to torso, erection to erection. Draco tore off Harry's misty spectacles; their heated kiss fogged up the glasses. Draco kissed Harry hungrily, eagerly tangling his slender fingers in Harry's mop of messy black hair to press his lips nearer down. Harry, on the other hand, let his hands roam all over Draco; down his front to split open the robes, to where shirt and pants connected.

"Eager, are we?" Draco questioned slyly before flipping Harry over; now Draco straddled Harry's hips. Draco tore open Harry's robes and pulled up his grey sweater. Fumbling with Harry's top, Draco swore and struggled with the stubborn clothes.

"Let me," Harry sat up, nearly causing Draco to fall over. Hastily peeling off his own clothes, Harry asked Draco to do the same. Once the two have discard their tops, Draco crashed down onto Harry once more, allowing their bare skin to touch, sending more tingling sensation to the nether regions. Draco's mouth left Harry's lips and started to wander down to his neck. Nibbling slightly at the skin, Harry moaned at the sensation. Noting Harry's reaction, and erection, Draco trailed butterfly kisses down his front, all the way till where the top of the pants were. Harry squirmed, for he was ticklish, but urged Draco to go on. Draco stopped after awhile, looking up at Harry.

"Let's go my room, now." Draco stood up and pulled Harry along with him, the two running to the bed and toppling over each other. Draco shifted slightly under Harry to make sure the two were comfortable on the bed, while Harry took hold, again, of Draco's full, wet lips. Harry's hands went to Draco's belt and zipper, and the blonde arched his back, begging Harry to hurry up. After a few rounds of ripping each other's pants and boxers apart, the two naked forms intertwined their bodies.

"I want you, in me, now!" Draco begged, his voice airy from his quickened breath. With that, the veela has fulfilled its mission- he has mated. Cries of passion echoed in the room, fortunately located far away from any other Hogwarts inhabitant, except, well, Fluffy.

They made love for a few more times that night, both having insatiable hunger for each other. Exhausted, the two fell into a deep slumber, in each other's embrace.

Morning came and Harry woke up, bewildered to find himself alone in bed. "Draco?" Harry called out, looking for the veela. A fully dressed figure stood at the doorway, staring daggers at the sleepy boy.

"Potter," Draco sneered.

"Draco…" Harry stammered as he realised the veela had addressed him by his last name, a greeting sole reserved for Draco Malfoy, the-boy-who-hated-the-boy-who-lived. "Are we friends?" Harry questioned, stupidly.

"No." The veela spat and stomped towards the heap on the bed.

"So we're back to enemies?" asked Harry.

Draco rolled his eyes. He could not believe how daft the Gryffindor Golden boy was. "We're lovers, you silly," groaned Draco, feinting utter disappointment in Harry. The latter grinned.

"Now don't think I'm not angry at you for ruining my silk bedspread." Draco started and motioned to the large patches of stains on his bed. Harry chuckled and shook his head in amusement. He stood and went to the veela and hugged him.

"I'll just have to get you new ones then," Harry whispered. Not allowing Draco to make a response, Harry placed his lips over Draco's. Draco made a small sound of protest, but soon was swept off his feet by his mate.

"Harry." Draco broke the kiss. "At this rate, we'll never get to class. You have to go back to your dorm to change." This brought Harry to realization.

"Oh no, what are we going to tell the class?" Harry asked, as he picked up the remnants of what left of his pants and wondered how he was going to get back to the Gryffindor tower in shreds of cloth.

"We'll not tell them," replied Draco as he threw Harry a pair of khaki slacks from his wardrobe. Harry quickly slipped them on and threw on his robe.

"All right, see you later," answered Harry, "love." Giving Draco a grin, Harry made his way out of Draco's quarters. Draco merely chuckled as he felt the flutters in his heart.

"Silly boy," muttered Draco to himself.

Xxx

"We will be concocting the Veela Draught today, and I expect you to make enough for the first and second year students too," Snape barked, "the ingredients and instructions are on the board. Now get cracking."

"I wonder why we're making this," Harry whispered to Draco, himself obviously aware of the reason.

"I bet there's a real hot veela on the loose in school," replied Draco, in a suggestive sultry tone. Harry merely chuckled as he put the water to boil. Jokes aside, Harry turned and gave Hermione a furtive glance and she just gave a reassuring smile.

"Harry, go get the moonstone," commanded Draco, as he prepared the rest of the ingredients.

"So you're calling me Harry, now?" The Gryffindor joked as he grinned. He moved to the front of the class to the supplies cabinet, and he couldn't help but notice that majority of the class had their eyes glued to Draco and his sexy body. Harry shook his head in despair; if he had not claimed his Draco earlier on, he would most probably have lost him forever. Plodding back to his seat with the moonstone, Harry suddenly had a thought in mind.

"Draco," whispered Harry in a wispy voice, his mouth dangerously near Draco's ear. Harry could literally feel the rest of the class staring daggers at him for such a gesture. "Let me cut this for you." Harry then encircled his hands around Draco's waist to reach for the knife and the ginger Draco's was holding. Positioning himself slightly behind Draco, Harry pressed his body into the veela, such that he could see over Draco's should on the ginger. Harry could swear he heard many scowl at him.

"Hey, we're in the middle of a potions class," mumbled Draco, who was obviously enjoying the intimacy.

"So?" Harry replied dryly as he smelt Draco's hair. "You smell like apples," commented the Gryffindor.

"And you smell like trouble. Get off me, Snape's watching," hissed Draco.

"I'm not even ON you," replied Harry, "yet."

"Harry Potter, I warn you, stop making me have a hard-on in the middle of potions. I will not let you off for this," warned Draco, his voice staccato.

Before Harry could react, Draco shook free of his so-called embrace and sat down on the bench at the other end of the table. Harry chuckled in amusement and added in the last ingredient. Stirring five times clockwise, Harry watched as the potion slowly turned pink.

"The final colour should be a healthy, glowing pink, not fuchsia." Snape's voice boomed as he berated Neville. Harry began to wonder, "_Why on earth does Snape use the term fuchsia when pink is just pink?"  
_

"Now all those who have achieved a healthy, glowing pink, two bottles for the first and second years, and each to take half-a-chalice full," drawled Snape, as though he was bored. "Draco, you're exempted."

Harry glanced at the angry Veela and decided to do everything by himself, bottling the potion and taking his share. Harry noticed that once the class took the potion, fewer eyes were on Draco, and Harry smiled. After cleaning up and packing, Harry picked up his books and left. He decided not to provoke the angry veela, and he knew the latter would surely come looking for him.

Just as Harry expected, Draco came prowling behind him. "Potter," scowled Draco, in a tone he sported when he addressed Harry in the previous five years. Draco threw angry glances at Hermione and Ron, who realized the situation and left the two. Draco then pushed Harry into an empty chamber near the Potions dungeon. "You, should consider yourself dead." Harry gulped.

Jabbing his finger hard into Harry's chest, Draco edged Harry towards a nearby wall as he spoke, "you should not have done that in class. Now everyone in Potions knows we are together and obviously you paid little heed to what I said about not telling the class!" Draco lashed. Harry hit the wall behind him and he choked in fear of what Draco would do to him.

"And you started a problem, you have to settle it." Draco removed his finger from Harry's chest and pressed himself into the Gryffindor. Harry could distinctly feel the erection Draco sported, but he was distracted by the veela's kiss. Draco kissed Harry hungrily and roughly, biting and tugging Harry's lips. Harry kissed back eagerly, his arms snaking around Draco's back, pressing them into each other. Draco's mouth found Harry's neck and left a large love-bite there. "You're mine," hissed Draco, evidently still angry at Harry. The mouths connect again, their tongue entwined around each other, both savouring the kiss.

"No," Harry suddenly held Draco away from him. "I took the potion, I'm not attracted to you anymore, remember?" Harry teased, pretending to want to go off for lunch.

"What rubbish," Draco pushed the boy back to the wall. "Your boy down there tells me otherwise."

* * *

Author's note: Don't ask me what happened after that unless you seriously have no idea what goes on between two boys sporting hard-ons. –wink- Something tells me I should have them busted in by Snape and given LOTS of late night detentions together. –wink- We'll see how it goes then. Please R&R!!! I am really feeding on those reviews... 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or associates, they belong to JKR. I do not own cliché storylines; they belong to fellow FF net writers.

* * *

Author's notes: **Why?! Why are there so few reviews for chapter 8**?! I'm on author watch of so many members, but I get so few reviews?! Why? **I utterly refuse to update and post chapter 10 if I don't hit 90**. I'm serious. This is getting on my nerves.

* * *

Reviews: 

**Princesspepper: **I love "Someone to Die For" from the Spiderman OST too!

**Sarah: **Bananas are good before a match for energy boost.

Thanks to **tinas74, MalfoysQueen, Yana5, Starrarose, GothicPunk0, Slash6722  
**

* * *

"Faster! Faster!" Draco's cries echoed about the empty chamber, his needy voice reverberating off the stone walls. Just as they two were trysting, and thrusting, a certain Potions Professor exiting his classroom bearing load of students' essays. Upon hearing the loud noises made by the pair, the Professor flared up and went in search of its source. 

"Silly students, creating such a racket, skipping lunch…" Snape turned the corner and entered the chamber. Witnessing the audacious act, Snape let out a bellow and rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted to see was his own godson getting banged up, and of all places, near his potions classroom.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Potter!" Snape boomed. "Stop whatever you're doing right now!"

"No… can't … stop…" Draco replied breathlessly. "Harry!" Draco cried as he climaxed.

Having to hear his godson cry out the name of the number one student on his hate list, Snape shook his head in disappointment, wondering if he had made a wrong choice in helping them get together in the first place.

"See me in my office when you're done," Snape muttered, not knowing what else he could do. Trudging off back to his office, Snape let out a loud sigh and mumbled, "Let it be… let it be…"

After getting dressed and cleaned up, the boys lingered around the chamber, basking in the afterglow of sex, and enjoying each other's company.

"I think we have to go see Snape now…" Draco drawled, not wanting to get out of Harry's embrace.

"Ok…" Harry replied and gave Draco a light kiss on his forehead before jumping off the table. Draco smiled and took Harry's hand in his. They walked towards Snape's room hand in hand, both grinning like little schoolgirls.

"That was fast." Snape commented sarcastically as the two entered the room together.

"No, Sev, after you left we had another…" Draco started but was stopped mid-sentence by the professor.

"I don't want details. And Mr. Malfoy, I must remind you, I am your professor." Snape slit his eyes as he peered at Harry. "Anyway, as your Potions teacher, I have to tell you two what you were doing in the empty chamber was completely and utterly inappropriate and sorely against the Hogwarts code of conduct. As of such I will have to give you two detentions. Report to me after dinner every for the rest of the month."

"Yes sir," Draco cooed, obviously making fun of his godfather. Snaking his hand around Harry's waist, Draco cooed again. "If that's all, I should be gone with my boyfriend; we have something to attend to…" Draco giggled uncontrollably.

"No Draco, I need to speak to you, in private." Snape interrupted. This gave Harry the cue to leave the room, albeit unwillingly.

"Draco, sit." The professor motioned to a chair across his table. The Slytherin sat down, trying to keep a straight face while fighting the urge to grin in complete bliss.

"I'm not sure if you're aware of this…" Snape started, and halted. How was he to break such news to his godson? After gathering his thoughts for a moment, Snape started again.

"Tell me, do you and that Potter use any form of protection when you copulate?" Snape asked, keeping his tone trivial, like as though it was question about what someone ate for lunch.

"No? Why would we need any?" Draco asked, feeling odd at Snape's question.

"Well, the fact is, Draco, you can get pregnant if you do not use any. And especially if you do it with someone as strong as Harry." Snape said it all, pausing slightly among his words.

"What?" Draco's faux-straight face drooped.

"I know this may come as a surprise to you, but male pregnancies are possible. I know it hasn't been performed for the past few centuries, but I fear for you and Mr. Potter. Both of you are magically very strong, and both of you…" Snape struggled to find the right word. "Have a relationship, and beyond that, you two are bonded. Potter is your destiny, and I fear… the love and bond will kick off, leading to you getting pregnant."

Draco slumped into the chair, utterly taken aback by the new information. "_I can get pregnant? What if I'm already pregnant?"_ Draco's hand shot to his stomach, fear building in him. "_No, no, we're not that unlucky, are we?" _

"Draco." Snape's voice brought the boy out of his trance.

"Yes?" Draco answered dreamily.

"Just be careful in future, ok? Come to me if you have any problems." Snape really cared much about his godson, even if it meant having to accept Harry as Draco's mate, so long Draco was happy.

"Yes, thanks Sev," replied Draco dryly. Upon exiting Snape's office, Draco was glad to find Harry waiting just around the corner. His mate smiled.

"So, what did he say?" Harry asked casually.

"He said you look hot under those robes," joked Draco. At that point in time, he would rather not tell Harry about the fact he could get pregnant. It would after all, be potentially detrimental to their sex life.

"Right…" Harry drawled, not even bothering to chuckle. Both returned to their respective dormitories to get ready for the afternoon lessons. Harry couldn't help but notice the pained look on Draco's face, a faint knot in Draco's brows. "_He's worried about something. It must be something Snape said,"_ thought Harry as he bade Draco farewell at the corridor leading to Draco's private room.

"Where did you go?" Ron asked Harry trivially as he entered the common room.

"Seriously, Ron, is it any of your business?" snorted Hermione as she looked up momentarily from her thick book. "And by the way, did you know that male pregnancies are possible in the wizarding world? Just that none had been reported for the past few centuries…"

"What?" Both boys exclaimed.

"Why are you so shocked? If brooms could fly in the wizarding world, why can't men get pregnants? Anyway, it says that it takes two magically powerful wizards in order to create a life…" Hermione paused and pondered. "I'd watch out if I were you, Harry. You get what I mean?"

"What? You're saying Harry and that ferret…" croaked Ron. His face twisted with disgust at the mental image of Harry copulating Draco.

"Ron? Stop being so strung-up. The world is filled with gay wizards," replied Hermione, disappointed. Sometimes she wondered what she saw in Ron. The two had been together since summer, Hermione having spent part of her vacation at the Burrow. She would always remember the night when Ron professed his love…

/_Flashback_/

_They were taking a walk to a nearby clearing, where Hermione said she wanted to go gaze at the stars, for an astronomy project, of course. Ron accompanied her there, and brought his broom along with him. As Hermione lay on the lush green grass and gazed at the clear night sky, she saw Ron flying up high on his broom, seemingly going somewhere. _

"_Where are you going?" Hermione shouted._

"_I'm going up to the skies!" Ron shouted back as he swerved around and looked at Hermione. _

"_What for?" Hermione called out. _

_Ron did not reply but continued flying till he was invisible in the darkness. After a while, he flew back down and touched down softly beside Hermione. The girl sat up and smiled at the boy. "I thought you were gone," she chuckled. _

"_Hermione," Ron started and went down on one knee. The girl raised her eyebrows as she noticed his actions, but did not comment further. "I went to the skies, to pluck out a star for you." With that, Ron took out a box from his pocket. It held a heart-shaped locket on a necklace, both silver. Opening the locket, Ron showed Hermione a photo of her on one side, and a photo of himself on the other side. Hermione gasped. "You'll always be the brightest star in my heart. And I give you my heart." With that, Ron reached around to help Hermione put on the necklace._

_Hermione teared, not knowing what to say. She was so touched by what Ron did, for once, the aloof klutz actually could do something as romantic as such. _

"_Will you be my girlfriend?" Ron asked. Hermione did not reply, but nodded her head repeatedly. Ron grinned and pulled Hermione forward in a tight embrace. Meanwhile, the girl kept mumbling, "I love you, Ronald Weaseley, I always have." _

_The two then walked back to the burrow hand-in-hand, rounds of congratulations went round the table, and Mrs. Weaseley kept repeating about how "silly Ron finally decided to get around to asking Hermione". That night they had Pig send a message to Harry to inform him of their newfound relationship. Harry, had, obviously congratulated the both of them, and chided Ron for taking so long. _

_That was the one day Hermione will always remember for the rest of her life._

/_end flashback_/

Back in his private dormitory, Draco plopped down onto his lush velvet couch and stared at the empty fireplace. "_What if I'm pregnant?"_ The thought resounded in Draco's head, his heart heavy with the thought. As much as the veela in him wants to have a child, in fact, children with Harry, he was still rationale enough to know that it would be highly unlikely and unsafe for him to be with child now. Not when Voldemort was still around, and not when they were all still schooling. Vexed, Draco lit a fire in the fireplace, and fire-called his mother.

"Narcissa Malfoy, Malfoy Manor," enunciated Draco has he stuck his head into the green flames. He found himself staring at the common library at home, his mother sitting poised at a table, apparently doing accounts of her boutique. Narcissa Malfoy was the sole owner of one of the largest chain of boutiques in wizarding London, and they specialised in all forms of female wear, from toddlers to wedding gowns, from maternity wear to clothes suitable for the Queen. Their wide range of high-quality, high-end clothes drew crowd from the elites of the wizarding world, with customers all over Europe.

"Mother." Draco spoke out, gaining her attention. Putting down her reading glasses, Narcissa Malfoy tittered on her heels as she moved to a couch nearer the fire.

"Yes son?" Narcissa replied.

"Do you happen to know of any pregnancy test charm or potion?" Draco spoke out. There were no secrets between the two, and upon hearing this, Narcissa smiled meekly.

"Give me a moment," answered the mother as she went and picked out a book from the bookshelf behind her. She passed the book to Draco through the fire, and commented, "Page fifty-three. Come back to me if you're unsure."

"Aren't you going to ask me anything?" Draco questioned, surprised at the calmness his mother was showing.

"Sev told me," she started. "I do hope it's going to be negative. But whatever the result is, Draco, I want you to know, I'll do everything in my best ability for you to be happy. I'll respect your decision; just make sure you keep me informed, all right?"

Draco sighed. He felt bad making all those who loved him worry for him. "Yes mother." With that, Draco went back to his room and promptly flipped open the book to page fifty-three, as instructed.

Xxx

"Look with your inner eye… read the swirls in the crystal ball…" drawled Professor Trelawney. She hovered above Harry and Ron's table, studying Harry's face. "Boy, you look worried, I see the darkness between your brows…be careful in time to come…" warned the Divination professor. Ron chuckled, amused. Anyone could tell that Harry was worried, one does not require the inner eye to notice knotted brows.

"Where's Draco?" Harry groaned as he noticed the absence of his lover from class. "I must go down to his dorm after class," muttered Harry to himself as he pretended to gaze into the crystal ball.

"Remember, use your inner eye to peer into the future…" the Professor said her last few words before her students scampered for the exit. Harry told Ron that he had to go attend to something and the latter understood it must have something to do with Malfoy. Harry ran all the way towards Draco's dorm and stopped in front of the portrait.

"What's the password?" pondered Harry. Draco had changed the password the day before, and Harry had cleanly forgotten it. "Can you let me in?" Harry spoke to the snake in Parseltongue, hoping to gain entry.

The snake hissed and wriggled about, but did not open the door. "Master Malfoy does not wish to see anyone." It finally replied.

"Tell him it's Harry? Please, I really need to see him." Harry pleaded.

"He doesn't understand my language," hissed the snake.

"Then how did you know he doesn't wish to see anyone? Let me in this instant now, you imbecilic serpent!" Harry boomed, worked up. There he was, anxious to see if Draco was all right, and there the snake had to stall him. Harry drew out his wand and was about to blast the door open when the snake conceded and opened the door. Harry scrambled in and shouted for Draco.

"Draco! Are you all right?" Harry found Draco slumped in his couch, not moving. Harry squatted in front of the boy, and held his shoulder. Harry saw the tears in Draco's eyes, and instantly knew something was wrong. "Draco?"

* * *

Author's notes: Yes! A cliffhanger! Is Draco pregnant or not? Leave you to think about it… -I feel evil- 

Please review! I want reviews! I want reviews! No update if I don't hit 90!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or associates, they belong to JKR. I do not own cliché storylines; they belong to fellow FF net writers.

Author's notes: Thanks all for the reviews! Yay I hit 90. Woohoo Sorry if I pissed some of you off for doing that "threatening" thing... just to let you know.. I had long written chapter 10, and if you have been reading these fic for some time, you should realise that I update every 5 days... (ever since this year) so even if I had not hit 90, I would update. :P So this early one is to thank ya all! If nothing goes wrong, Chapter 11 should be coming on 31 Jan.

* * *

Reviews: 

**Falcon'sTears13**: No, he won't miscarry (in future). Don't worry. Opps, I'm not saying if he's pregnant though.

**Starrarose**: I think it's quite hard on Draco having to carry twins. Though that's the rampant number. And no, I'm not saying he's pregnant. (yet)

**Princesspepper**: You sound like you read ALOT of mpreg fics. Heh heh heh.

Thanks to **Tinas74**, **Sarah** (calm down! He's not in labour!), **Lady Angelique of Mystiqu**, **IcyAurora8**, **MzPsycho**, **Yana5**, **MalfoysQueen**, **icetinkles**, **lonlyheart**, **Layce74**, **fudgebaby**, **violet7amethyst**, **angelkitty77**, **Goldensong**, ** HP/DM4eva**

* * *

"Harry…" Draco mewed, his voice shaky.

"Yes?" Harry replied patiently. He kneeled infront of Draco, and held the boy to his chest. It pained Harry to see Draco in tears, and he wished he could do something to make it all better.

"I'm…" Draco choked on his tears. "Not pregnant."

"What? Why? Why are you crying?" Harry did not know what was going on.

"I… I thought I was pregnant. But I'm not. I was so worried…" Draco sobbed. Harry held him close and soothed him.

"Hush, I know, I know." Harry stood up and held the veela close to him. "I'm sorry, I've been so inconsiderate…" Harry apologized. He knew that if Draco became pregnant, it would be his fault, and at that time, it was his fault Draco was so worried. The two embraced each other for the next few minutes or so, before Draco broke the hug.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got over me, must be my veela hormones or something." Draco wiped his tears dry and rearranged his hair.

"Don't be. I'm sorry. The next time we…" Harry stopped mid-sentence. He did not know how to go on. "_How dare I even speak about sex when he is so vexed over it?"_

"We'll use a contraception charm," finished Draco. He smiled and kissed Harry lightly on the lips. "You want to go for a walk? I don't feel like staying here." Harry nodded, and the two left for the lake.

Strolling around the lake, the two had an uncomfortable silence between them. It was summer turning autumn; some of the leaves were beginning to turn brown, and light breezes were gracing the land.There were no other students in the vicinity; Harry had managed to find them a secluded spot and they sat down.

"Harry," Draco broke the silence. "Do you want to have children?"

"Huh?" Harry was caught by surprise by such a question. He never gave such things much thought. "I don't know… I haven't really thought about it."

"Why, Harry?" Draco probed.

"Well… let's just say that I never really planned for the future." Harry replied. Draco nodded in understanding. "You know, I never thought I would survive Voldemort. I know I would have to face him someday… and I don't think I would survive him head-on."

"Oh Harry…" It hurt Draco to hear of such things from Harry. "You'll survive. You're a hero. You're my hero." Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he smelled his surrounding; the musk of Harry's soap, the smell of fresh green grass…

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"Me? I don't know either. I never gave it much thought too…" Draco hesitated, "until just now. When I was waiting for the results from the test… I had lots going through my mind and…" Draco sighed.

"Never mind, Draco. It's over. We'll just have to be careful in future, ok?" Harry comforted, running his fingers through the soft blonde hair. "Anyway, you want to go to Hogsmeade together this weekend?"

"Don't you have to be with Weasel and Granger?" Draco had refrained from using the term "mudblood" around Harry. The things people do for love.

"I think they would appreciate some privacy," Harry chuckled. Draco shook his head.

"What do they see in each other anyway?" Draco questioned as he played with the blades of grass near him.

"You don't need a reason to love someone, Draco," Harry replied, "I love you for nothing, Draco. I don't love you for your loves, I don't love you for money, I don't love you for anything. I just love you. Isn't that enough?"

"Since when are you so sappy?" Draco cooed, though he was secretly grinning about it.

"All right, we'll go Hogsmeade together. But… what if the others see us?"

"They're not attracted to you anymore, remember?" Harry gently blew on some stray strands of Draco's hair, sending a ticklish feeling to the veela.

"Then why are you not affected?" probed Draco.

"Because I don't love you for your looks. I just love you. Draco, stop asking me these questions ok?" Harry gently lifted Draco's chin and planted a light kiss on his lips. The veela melted under his touch, and any other burning questions were soon forgotten. Making out on the field at the lake was a whole new experience for the two; kisses shared were coupled by long blade of grass tickling them.

Remembering the time, the two soon left the lake and made it back to the Great Hall for dinner. After which they would have to report for Snape's detentions. The two could hardly keep their eyes on their dinners; both throwing playful glances back and forth about the Great Hall, like as though they were having a game of muggle tennis. Ron and Hermione on the other hand, were behaving like as though they had been married for ages; Ron stuffing his face and Hermione grumbling about his lack of etiquette.

"Ronald Weaseley! Stop stuffing your face and listen to me!" Hermione commanded.

"Art?" Ron responded, his mouth filled with mashed potatoes.

"Don't speak with your mouth full! And please chew properly?" Hermione complained, herself slowly cutting up her chicken into bite-sized pieces.

"Ew hound ike arm," Ron paid no heed to Hermione's comment.

"What?" the girl flared.

"You sound like Mom." Ron articulated, having swallowed his food. Hermione beat him playfully on the arm and returned to her dinner.

"I don't mind being Mrs. Weaseley," mumbled Hermione to herself, but Ron heard her.

"You want to marry me, ay?" joked Ron, causing Hermione to turn a bright pink. Their friends started laughing, and Dean started singing "The Wedding March", Harry humming along in amusement.

As dinner ended and the rest returned to their dormitories, Draco and Harry went down to the dungeons to serve their detention. They had no idea what Snape would arrange for them to do, but seeing that Draco was Snape's godson, Harry assumed that detention shouldn't be that hard after all.

"Mr. Potter, initially I would have had to hand you over to Professor McGonagall for detention, but on the account that you and Mr. Malfoy are inseparable," hesitated Professor Snape as he threw Draco a "Snape's wink" (which wasn't technically a wink, but Draco understands) and then continued, "you shall serve detention together with him."

"Thank you, Sir," murmured Harry. He still found it hard to have to be ambivalent around Snape; it just didn't feel like the correct thing to do.

"Well, today, you will go clean the student's supply cupboard, no magic allowed. I've cast an anti-magic charm on the shelves, so no point trying." Snape snorted. Harry and Draco then left his office carrying pails and rags.

"Seriously, this is chicken feed to me. I've done lots of cleaning at the Dursley's," Harry chuckled.

"What feed? Anyway, the sooner we get things done, the sooner we can leave, the sooner we can go check out the new bedspread I ordered from Italy…" Draco suggested, his smile curling into a grin.

"Right, let's get cracking then!" Harry sprinted ahead towards the Potions classroom, and was surprised when he found out that the veela could actually catch up with him, and overtake him.

Breathless from the sprint, Harry threw the bucket on the floor and tried to catch his breath. His veela counterpart on the other hand, was sitting on a table, waiting for him, and sporting a smirk on his pale face.

"Fine, you win. Come, let's get started." Harry magically filled the pails with water and soap, he began to clean the bottles and glass jars holding the potions ingredients, while Draco scrubbed the shelves. The humidity of the dungeon was getting unbearable for Harry; hence he began to take off his robe and the grey sweater, leaving only a slack tie around his neck and his white shirt left. Rolling up his sleeves to his elbow, Harry's smooth and muscular forearm was on full display for Draco.

"Hey, stop taunting me. You know I can't resist you, right?" Draco scowled as he noticed Harry undressing. He himself had divested of his robe too.

"Oh really? I forgot," Harry teased. Draco rolled his eyes and continued scrubbing the shelves.

Harry picked up a sponge and soaked it in soap water and hurriedly transported it to the jar. Raising his arm above his head to clean the bottles stored up high on the shelf, the overly wet sponge began to drip onto Harry; streams of water running slowly down his smooth forearm to his shirt, and gradually wetting the front of his white shirt.

"Harry…" Draco had witnessed it all. The translucent wet shirt was now stuck to Harry's chest, the outline of his muscles and abs were clearly seen. Draco dropped his rag, and prowled towards the Gryffindor. There was no stopping of his raging veela genes now. Not when its mate is looking so delectable in front of him.

"Hmm… Draco…" groaned Harry as the veela ran his hands down the wet shirt, and Draco quickly planted his lips with Harry's, allowing their taste to linger in each other's mouths.

Draco broke the kiss first. "We have to get this done," he panted. "Then we give you sponge bath." Grinning, the two quickly finished their task, in a slipshod manner, no doubt.

Xxx

Saturday soon came, and the two woke up in the morning in each other's arms; it has become a norm for them to sleep together after detention with Snape. Harry's bed in the Gryffindor tower has been deserted so many times a week the other boys had gotten used to his absence. On one occasion when Harry sneaked back in the morning, Dean had mistaken him for a thief and attacked him, in the dark, of course. Anyway, Harry went back to the Gryffindor tower to change and left Draco to dress himself. Being typically Draco, he took more than an hour to put together an outfit, and if one must know- a dark royal blue silk shirt that accentuated his milky fair skin and a pair of black trousers. He topped it all off with a leather jacket and leather shoes. He gelled his hair sleek back; all these had made him look ravishing. Harry, on the other hand, just threw on an oversized sweater and a pair of baggy stone-washed jeans. His hair remained a messy mop, his sneakers a duller shade than before due to accumulation of dirt. Draco scowled at his scruffy outfit, but thought he was cute nonetheless.

Strolling to Hogsmeade hand-in-hand, the two made their first stop at Honeydukes. Harry bought a bag of assorted chocolates and sweets, and was shocked to find Draco with his arm filled with sugar quills, nearly thirty of them.

"Draco? You really want those?" Harry eyed the wands Draco carried.

"Sure, I have a sudden craving for them. And let's not forget the bouncing marshmellows, and yes, pass me a dozen of those lemon nougats? I feel like having something sour…" Draco drawled, letting his eyes wander all over the candy shop.

"Draco, I didn't know you had such a terrible sweet tooth," Harry put down Draco's selection on the counter and paid for them while the blonde lingered around the chocolate shelves.

"Me neither," Draco commented, his eyes never leaving the white chocolate golden snitch that were charmed to fly about in the shop. Draco jumped and tried to catch a few, but they always escaped his grasp. Noticing that a few other students were observing the Slytherin seeker, Draco promptly quit and pushed the task to Harry. "Harry, catch me one of those." Harry shook his head in amusement. The owner of Honeydukes were kind enough to allow anyone who caught these snitches have them for free, well, everyone except Harry. Harry almost got them every time.

"Madam Athoch, my friend here is dying for a snitch. May I?" Harry motioned to a snitch hovering above his head, and the owner gave him a nod. Harry jumped up with much agility and caught the snitch with ease.

"Thanks!" Draco held the snitch and quickly stuffed it into his shopping bag. Grinning gleefully, he led Harry out of the shop, himself carrying and awfully huge bag of candy. They jogged down the street towards Madame Puddifoots'.

"Darn… it's so full here today…"Draco whined as he scanned the crowd for an empty table. "There there!" Draco exclaimed and made a beeline for a small table beside at a corner. Harry squeezed past a few other students and joined Draco at the table. The lights in the shop were dimmed today, deliberately. Madam Puddifoot wanted to show off her new gadget- scented candles that played music when lit. The table where Harry and Draco were at had a pink candle that played piano ballad composed by a renowned wizard. Draco was unknowingly humming along, Harry merely enjoying the ambiance.

"Here's to our first date!" Draco raised his glass of pink juice of some sort and clinked glass with Harry.

"To my love," Harry chorused. "Nice place, isn't it?"

"Yes, she should do this more often. Great place to smooch," sniggered Draco. Harry laughed. "What? I'm serious! Look at Blaise and Finnigan there!"

Harry choked on his drink upon hearing that. "Zabini and Seamus?"

"Yes, didn't you know?" Draco asked. "Most probably not. You haven't been around in your dormitory a lot, have you?"

"I see… I never thought…" Harry was still overcoming the shock of knowing about another Gryffindor-Slytherin couple. The two then sipped their drinks quietly, exchanging occasional glances and smiles. Harry took Draco's hand and began to stroke his knuckles and play with the slim fingers. Draco playfully pulled his hand from Harry's grasp, and they ended up having some sort of a finger fight.

All of a sudden, Harry shouted "Draco! Look behind you!" Draco swiftly turned around, his veela agility coming into play.

"What?" Draco looked around and found nothing worth his attention. Turning back with the intention to chide Harry, Draco gasped at what was presented to him.

"Oh Harry! You shouldn't have…" Draco squealed with delight as he saw the present for him. Harry smiled when he saw Draco beam.

"You're worth every knut of it," replied Harry. "_And seeing you happy makes it all worthwhile."_

* * *

Author's notes: Ah-ha! At this point, don't tell me you don't know what Harry bought him. It is SO expected. You know, some sort of jewelry etc. etc.? Come, throw in some of your guesses, and let's see who gets it first. First correct guess gets a chapter dedicated to you! -woohoo- (How exciting.... Riiigggghhhtttt) Anyway, -GASP- ABSENCE OF MORNING SICKNESS ONE DAY AFTER GETTING PREGNANT? So does that mean he's not pregnant? Seriously. I'm still thinking who should be pregnant. Poll please- tell me who you want to be pregnant... though I love a pregnant and grouchy Draco... do vote ok? 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or associates, they belong to JKR. I do not own cliché storylines; they belong to fellow FF net writers.

* * *

Author's notes: Ah-ha! I had a hard time picking the winner for the "Guess-what's-the-gift contest". **Mz psycho** got the general idea correct first, but **Starrarose **is the one with the nearly perfect answer! **So this chapter goes out to you two!**

* * *

Reviews: 

Thanks to **Princesspepper, mz psycho, Tinas74 **(Draco already has his own room, remember?) **Princess-fictoria, angelkitty77, ChronoclockXVII, spamy, Lady Angelique of Mystiqu, Sheree, Layce74, Yana5, dreamerswaking, yellowing, Sarah, Starrarose, Falcon'sTears13, D Edmun, lonlyheart **(Been reading "The Potterboy Problem" by Roslyn Drycof huh?)

* * *

Harry held the velvet covered box in front of the veela, watching his eyes widen at the sight of the ring. It was a chunky ring with a carving of a dragon on it. Charmed to blink and move, Draco gasped when the dragon woke up from its nap and opened its eyes- the dragon had emerald eyes. "This should remind you of me," explained Harry, "all the time." 

Draco fingered the intricate engravings and marveled at the quality of work. "_This must have cost him a lot,"_ thought Draco.

"Would you like me to put it on you?" Harry asked.

"Am I like marrying you or something?" retorted Draco playfully, already sticking out his left hand for Harry.

"Why? You don't want to marry me?" Harry slipped the ring onto Draco's ring finger, the ring fitting the veela perfectly. Holding out his hand near the light from the candle, Draco continued to admire and adorn the jewelry.

"Harry, thanks." Draco reached forward and gave Harry a light peck on the cheek.

"Is that all I get?" groaned Harry when he found the veela returning to his seat. The veela merely grinned. Harry smiled, "_Now I know how it feels to be in love. You're happy so long he's happy."_

"We'll see," beamed Draco, giving Harry a wink. "Seriously, do you think I act too much like a girl?" Draco asked casually, slowly stirring his drink, watching the pink beverage swirl around in the glass.

"No, why do you say so?" Harry asked, watching Draco every moment. His eyes trailed from Draco's manicured fingernails to his slim delicate fingers, the cuffs of his tailored leather jacket up his arm to his face, the pale face with rosy cheeks, the silver grey eyes and thick long lashes. Harry loved the pert lips, the ones that always flattered a pout from the blonde.

"Hm, I'm always emotional, I love jewelry, I love to pout and throw a tantrum…" Draco trailed off, noticing how dazed Harry had looked. "Are you listening to me?"

"What?" Harry stuttered, Draco's raised voice bringing him out of his trance.

"You're not listening to me!" Draco reached across and gave Harry a playful slap on his hand, and gritted his teeth. That, was a very "girl-thing" to do.

"I was, I was," Harry choked. He had heard what Draco said, but not exactly listened to those words.

"Right," retorted Draco, "then repeat what I said."

"You said…" Harry started. "_I have to think of something!"_ He thought.

"Yes?" Draco sat back into the chair, crossing his arms across his chest and held a look of contempt on his face.

"You were commenting how ravishing I looked even without much primping and how much you would like to shag me here, and now," replied Harry, grinning.

"See? You weren't listening to me." Draco moved front and placed his elbow on the table, snarling at Harry. "But you're absolutely right." Fighting the urge to giggle in front of his mate, Draco promptly pulled Harry into a kiss, one that nonetheless drew much attention from the other snogging couples in the café. Gasps and exclamations were exchanged in the room, but the couple paid little attention to them.

"Tee-hee." Draco could not stifle the urge to giggle whilst his mouth still attached to Harry's.

"What?" Harry pulled away, surprised at the veela's giggle.

"It's all your fault, you irresistibly hot mate of a veela. You always make me feel like giggling," Draco grouched, battling his veela instincts.

"What if I say I loving a giggling you?" teased Harry.

"Then you're in luck, Mr. Potter," Draco cooed, giggling more.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Potter." Harry reached across to brush a strand of stray hair away from Draco's face.

"Hey!" Draco shouted, inviting stares from nearby tables. Sulking for a while, Draco started again. "Ok, I'm your Mrs. Potter. Happy?" Harry nodded earnestly. "So," Draco moved in to whisper into Harry's ears, "Shall we get back to Hogwarts and make some baby Potters?"

Harry chuckled, and hardly had time to respond before the veela dragged him out of his seat and out of the shop. Jogging behind the veela, Harry kept urging him to slow down; "No need to hurry, I'm not the eager one." That turned the veela on more, who only snarled and couldn't wait to pounce on the Gryffindor.

"Harry! Wait up!" A striking voice called out as the two passed through the gate leading to Hogwarts. Letting go of Draco's hand, Harry turned around and found the owner of the voice; it was none other than Cho.

"Hi Cho," addressed Harry. Draco turned around and gave her a cold, hard stare. His stare simply said, "_Get away from MY Harry". _

"Harry," Cho spoke, eyeing Draco, "can we talk, in private?"

Harry glanced at Draco, not knowing what to say.

"Whatever you want to say to him, you can say it here. There's nothing I don't know," Draco lashed. Cho hesitated, but went ahead nonetheless.

"Harry," Cho spoke. "I was wondering if you already have a date for the Halloween ball?" She threw a furtive glance at Draco, trying to avoid his stare.

"But the ball isn't in three months," Harry stated simply.

"Yes, but I thought we could go sign up as the planning committee together and such… I really want to go with you, you know." Cho replied softly, wondering if she had said the wrong thing, especially in front of Malfoy. Ever since Cedric's death, and her pouring out her heart to Harry in fifth year, she never really got over him. Deep in her heart, Cho still liked Harry. The funny thing was that she never chose a better time to try to pick Harry up; when Harry is attached to a very possessive and territorial male veela.

"He's not going with you," snapped Draco, who stepped out in front of Harry. Slitting his eyes and flaring his nostrils, the veela was bound to blow up. "Get away from Harry. Or else…" Draco threatened. He felt a surge of adrenaline through him as he scowled at the Ravenclaw.

"I…" Before Cho could finish her sentence, she felt an energy bolt hit her in the middle, causing her to double over in acute pain. She nearly passed out from the pain; it was a cruciatus curse.

Promptly after she fell, Draco fainted.

"Draco! Cho!" Harry's cries were the last things left resonating in the empty corridor as he caught his falling boyfriend.

Xxx

It was two days later when Draco woke up in the infirmary. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the light pouring in from the windows. He felt a hand hold his, and knew it was Harry. Noticing Draco stirring, Harry sat up and smiled meekly at the boy.

"What happened?" Draco asked, his voice croaky from his dry throat.

"You did a wandless magic. And cast an Unforgivable," Harry choked, speaking each word with difficulty. He could not fathom how the blonde could do wandless magic, but attributed it to being a veela.

"What?" Draco sat up quickly, and immediately felt faint, experiencing vertigo.

"Lie down," Harry fussed. "And after you cast the curse, you fainted. Dumbledore thinks it's because you exerted a lot of your magical strength."

"I cast an Unforgivable?" Draco thought aloud. "Then I'm no different from my father."

"No Draco. I don't think you did it on purpose," Harry held his hands, trying to comfort the veela.

"Will the ministry be coming for me then? Will I be expelled? Or am I already expelled?" Tears well in Draco's eyes, and Harry felt crushed. The only other time Draco had cried, it was also his fault. Harry felt it was his fault that Draco cast the curse; Draco wanted to protect him from Cho's flirtations.

"No, don't worry. Dumbledore had kept it hush-hush. He oblivated Cho of that memory, and Poppy fixed her all right. And he said wandless magic are hard to trace, the ministry will never get to you," Harry explained.

Draco sighed. He never expected things to turn out this way, and he hated to have to cry infront of Harry again. Quickly wiping the tears from his eyes, Draco attempted to give Harry and reassuring smile, but Harry saw through it.

"Draco, don't worry. I'm here." Harry took the blonde in his arms and slowly stroked his back to help soothe the sobbing. The veela rested his face against Harry's muscular shoulders, choking on his sobs. He was evidently going through an emotional turmoil; one he never knew a Malfoy was capable of.

"Harry," Draco spoke. "I'm sorry…"

"Shh, it's not your fault. Just don't worry too much about it, okay?" Harry whispered, kissing the blonde's forehead. Running his thumb down Draco's cheeks, Harry sought to wipe the tears streaming down his pale, smooth face. Draco had looked much paler now, having being in a coma for the past two days and considerably weak now.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore's voice boomed and echoed in the empty infirmary as he entered. Along with him came Madam Pomfrey and a concerned Professor Snape.

"Draco, are you all right?" Professor Snape asked, his voice carrying a tint of concern. Snape, like Lucius Malfoy, hardly expressed his emotions. Draco gave a few nods, reassuring the concerned godfather.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore started, his eyes twinkling like usual, "I'm sure Mr. Potter here has explained to you what happened and how it has been dealt with." Draco nodded again. The Headmaster smiled, "Then if Madam Pomfrey here thinks you are fine enough to leave, you may return to your dormitory."

"Come Mr. Malfoy, drink this up and you're free to go." The nurse handed Draco a bottle of blue potion, Draco drank it quickly, allowing the foul tasting liquid to slide down his throat. Handing the bottle back to the nurse, Draco got out of bed. Harry held his arm gingerly, fearing that he might feel faint again.

"Wait, I think I'm going to be sick," Draco muttered and scrambled for a nearby sink. However his weak legs didn't carry him very far before he vomited the potion he just took all over the ground and falling over. Harry rushed forth and held the blond up, fearing that he would pass out again.

"I haven't seen anyone throw up a calming draught before," commented Madam Pomfrey as she checked Draco when Harry brought him back to the bed. Waving her wand above the boy, the nurse muttered a few quick charms to try to check what was wrong. Meanwhile, Harry held a worried look on his face.

"This is impossible," Poppy mumbled. She did the charms again, and again the results showed only one thing; Draco was pregnant. "Mr. Malfoy! Are you or are you not pregnant?"

"No, I checked. The result was negative." Draco replied weakly.

"And may I know what potion or charm it might be?" enquired the nurse. Beside her, Professor Snape was white as sheet, and the Headmaster still held that strange twinkle in his eyes.

"The Gravida potion," explained Draco.

"No wonder. Has no one told you that the potion does not work on males, especially male veelas?" Madame Pomfrey replied, shaking her head in despair. She then moved to another corner of the room, and searched high and low on her rack. Draco and Harry were utterly stunned.

"What?" Draco choked, tears welling in his eyes, threatening to flow down his cheeks any moment. "I can't be pregnant…" Draco had wanted children, but not then. Not while they were still in school, definitely. Harry remained silent, unable accept it.

"_Draco is carrying my child? A baby Potter?_" Harry asked himself. He threw a concerned look at the Headmaster, who smiled benevolently. Professor Snape was fuming, for Narcissa had apparently looked up the wrong potion for Draco. Or rather, she had conveniently just showed him the one she had used when she was pregnant. The potions master promptly exited the room, presumably to floo to the Malfoy Manor.

"Come, Mr. Malfoy, let's do a test for you." The nurse reappeared with a small bottle of colourless liquid in her hand. She took hold of Draco's pale hand and cut a small slit with a small paring knife to allow some blood to drip into the bottle. As the crimson liquid mixed with the potion to become a lightly tinted solution, Madam Pomfrey used a glass stirrer and started to swirl the liquid around, muttering some incantations. The four of them watched as the liquid turned from a light red to a dark blue, then to a deep turquoise, and lastly, settled for green, a Slytherin green. The nurse let out and audible sigh.

"So does that mean I am indeed pregnant?" Draco asked, noticing the dejected look in the nurse. She merely nodded. Draco looked at Harry, who was utterly shocked beyond words. Tears welled uncontrollably in Draco's eyes; "_Harry doesn't want the child,"_ he had thought when he saw no elated response from the Gryffindor. Somewhere along the pained silence in the room, the Headmaster and the nurse had retreated from the bedside and into the privacy of the nurse's room to discuss about the plight of the pregnant veela.

Draco's tears soon fell from his eyes, running freely down his cheeks. Soft sobs were heard as Draco tried to stifle his emotions, and that jerked Harry from his deep thoughts.

"Draco?" Harry held his hand and kissed the knuckles slightly.

"You don't want the child, do you?" questioned Draco, in a pained voice.

"No. I was just thinking, should our baby be a Potter or a Malfoy or a Potter-Malfoy?" Harry grinned, and drew the blond into a tight embrace. Draco smiled when he heard that from Harry; that was all the support he needed.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Author's notes: Oh yes! I forgot to add in the pre-fic note that the results of the poll are as follows: **Draco – 11** votes, **Harry – 4 **votes. As such, Draco will be the pregnant one, and when I finish this story, I MIGHT come up with an alternate Harry-pregnant one. We'll see, okay? Please review! 

P/S: Go read **Losing Your Way** by **The Treacle Tart **(link is in my favourite's list) cos that's the Ron I like! That is such a great fic… I almost always tear when I read it. And I just read it again… sigh.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or associates, they belong to JKR. I do not own cliché storylines; they belong to fellow FF net writers.

* * *

Author's notes: I think this is the longest chapter ever (over 3000 words!). I could have been evil (again) and leave you all with a cliffy, but –nah-. Ya all readers are too sweet and nice to be treated that way. I don't know why this chapter turned out this way, but I just had to put it in.

* * *

Reviews: 

**Violet7amethyst**: No, Harry will not get pregnant for this story. His turn comes after I end this story and start his alternate version.

Thanks to **Yana5, je suis, Mz psycho **(thanks for the yummy-licious Draco!), **Lady Angelique of Mystiqu, Sarah, Saintem0, Freddysgurl8904, chaotic kat, SweetPea-Fairy, Sarahamanda, Anny Pervert Snape, Princesspepper **(How can a possessive veela hexing a fellow student be unexpected? –lol-) **D EDMUN, Incessant Darkness  
**

* * *

"This just gets odder," Madam Pomfrey fussed as she conducted more tests on Draco. "You should only be one week along, but you're showing signs as though you're two months pregnant." The nurse went on, "Too bad male pregnancies in wizards are rare, and haven't been documented for past few centuries… we have practically nothing to fall back on." 

"I see…" mused Draco, who was no longer worried nor down, for Harry was with him.

"I think there shouldn't be too big a problem. Come back to me if you feel any form of discomfort or pain, all right? And yes, you need to pile up on those foods. And by food I mean real food- eggs, potatoes, milk, not sweets and coffee." Madam Pomfrey kept tucked her wand back in her apron and was about to leave the two when Draco spoke again.

"Do you know how the baby is eventually going to come out?" Draco stuttered, blushing. In his mind a really bad mental image came on and that made him sick.

"Well, the old books said that a few hours prior to birth male wizards develop the female parts temporarily," replied the nurse as she shot Harry a concerned look. "Take care of him, Mr Potter."

Harry smiled and gripped Draco's hand tightly. He would most definitely take care of Draco well.

Xxx

"What? You're saying… Oh my, this is so exciting!" piped Hermione as Harry told them about Draco's pregnancy, with his approval, of course. "We can document the whole process! I always wanted to know how male pregnancies are like… this is all too wonderful!"

" 'Mione! How can you say that! This is just so…" Ron stopped mid-sentence. He couldn't find the word to express his feelings.

"Not right?" volunteered Harry. He knew exactly how Ron felt, for he had gone through that phase before. He was in denial for a while when Madam Pomfrey broke the news, but after a while, he felt happy- he was going to father a child with the man he loved so much.

"Right," Ron stuttered. "But… we just want you to be happy." Ron's words had shocked Harry. Harry always thought Ron was never ever going to accept Draco, and that he would never understand. He was wrong; Ron is as understanding as a best friend can be, and Harry needed that.

"Thanks mate." Harry smiled and Ron and gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"So, back to the pregnancy. So Harry, you think the child was made when you two first…" Hermione paused. She felt herself blushing as she thought of the correct word to use. Hanging around Ron too much made Hermione shy; or perhaps her conscience was acting up.

"Yes, and the word is 'made love'. The baby is the love of our life," Harry replied. Hermione smiled meekly, not daring to look at the two boys straight in the eyes. Ron was unknowingly blushing too, and Harry noticed the oddity in the couple's behaviour. "Why are you two blushing so hard? Don't tell me you haven't…" Harry paused mid-sentence. Ron's eyes were wide-open in shock, Hermione gulped. Evidently, they had not gone as far as Harry expected them to. They had, after all, been together since summer. "_Which wasn't too long ago,_" chastised Harry's other self.

"So, should we go visit him?" Hermione stammered, more than eager to switch the topic.

"Er, 'Mione, we are not exactly on agreeable terms with Malfoy, remember?" reminded Ron. Ron would accept Malfoy if it meant that Harry would be happier, but there would always be a limit to everything; and being more than agreeable to the Slytherin who had tormented his life for the past five years was the limit to Ron's patience.

"Maybe we should start being agreeable then. He's after all the other father of our godchild." Hermione laid a hand on Ron's arm, encouraging him to take one bigger step into accepting Harry's mate.

"Harry here hasn't even said we'll be godparents, Hermione," Ron mumbled, not knowing how to respond to the girlfriend's previous comment.

"Hey! It's obvious that you two will be godparents to our child! Even Draco agreed! We don't really want to end up having to choose Crabbe or Goyle, right?" Harry quickly explained. He remembered discussing this issue with Draco one night, along with other baby related topics- ranging from names to decorations of a nursery and even almost planning the first eleven years of its life before he or she enters Hogwarts. He remembered mentioning Ron and Hermione as prime candidates for godparents, "Ron is a great chess player and strategist, Hermione has got the brains and sound advices. Our child will be in good hands. Hermione feels we're both too rebellious to be adequate parents."

"How dare she!" Draco had exclaimed, but agreed with Harry nonetheless. After all, they being Gryffindors were reliable and loyal.

Ron and Hermione beamed when they heard the confirmation from Harry, momentarily disregarding any previous feud with the Slytherin. The three slowly strolled to the third floor corridor, even Hermione had deserted her Potions essay to pay the mother-to-be a visit.

Passing by the door leading to Fluffy's room, Ron couldn't help but comment. "Remember how we nearly lost our skin here in first year? I wonder if Fluffy is still in there?"

"Let's check it out then," Harry joked, pretending to move towards the locked door.

"No way! I don't want to suffocate in Devil's Snarl again!" exclaimed Ron, remembering the second near death experience after bypassing the three-headed-dog. The three laughed in good humour as they moved towards the portrait of the silver snake.

"How fitting a portrait," muttered Ron. Harry spoke the password and the snake shuddered in fear of the Golden Boy. The three padded into the cosy room, and Draco jumped up from his seat as he noticed his unsually visitors.

"Potter! You didn't say they were coming!" Draco scrambled to his feet.

"Hi Mal- Draco," Ron squealed towards the end as he fight the jab in the ribs from Hermione. The girl smiled and presented the Slytherin with a fruit basket she had conjured on the way here.

Draco tried hard to smile at the two Gryffindors, though it was a bad attempt. Harry chuckled to try to lighten the mood and ushered all four them to the sitting room.

"Right," Draco started as he sat down on his favourite couch and crossed his legs, poised and proud. "What was so urgent that you require my immediate attention?" Draco bit his words, tinge of sarcasm seeping out every syllable.

"They wanted to come visit you, to see if you're well," Harry explained, noticing that they were treading on dangerous grounds- Draco sounded as though he would explode any moment.

"Obviously I'm well," spat the veela.

"How's the baby?" Hermione chirped, hoping to invoke a lighter mood.

"For your information, Granger, I'm only four weeks along, technically I don't feel anything yet," Draco replied sharply, taking to examining his nails to show his boredom.

"Except for the mood swings," mumbled Ron to himself. Draco had caught that, his veela senses were after all sharper than human's, but he pay little attention to it, not bothered to pick a fight with Ron.

"So, if everything's fine, I guess Ron and I have to go attend to something," Hermione spoke, noticing the tension in the room too. She stood up and pulled Ron with her. "See you at dinner, Harry." The couple promptly left the room, and Harry gulped. Now he was alone to face Draco's wrath. Harry knew well that Draco would never blow up in front of guests, regardless how irksome the guests were. "It's the Malfoy upbringing," Draco had said.

"Why did you bring them back?" Draco fought down his anger.

"They just wanted to pay you a visit, and I thought…" Harry slowly explained, but was interrupted by the fuming veela.

"And you think you own this place, don't you? And you thought I was a friggin' statue that cannot think for myself? So you see no need to consult me whatsoever? And you leave the Weasel there to mumble about my mood swings. You thought that was funny too, right?" Draco screamed at Harry, picking up the cushion from behind in and aimed it at Harry's head. Harry ducked, and the cushion flew and hit the mantel, nearly ending up in the sooty fireplace.

"No, it's just that they were concerned about you…" Harry started again, but knowing the fuming veela, he deliberate left a pause, as though anticipating a quick retort. Harry was right, the rebuttal came swiftly.

"Yes! They should be! When my husband left me alone for the whole day to gallivant with his friends!" It was partly true, Harry had not been with Draco the whole day, he was back at the Gryffindor tower. However, he did nothing that could be classified at gallivanting- he had in fact been packing his trunk to move into Draco's dormitory. Toggling between this private dormitory and his Gryffindor dormitory was taking the toil on Harry, and after speaking to the Headmaster, he was finally allowed to move in with Draco.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone…" Harry left a pause again, waiting for the "what's 'sorry' good for" speech. To Harry's surprise, it never came. Draco just stood at his spot, staring ahead past Harry's head. "Draco?"

"It always ends up the same way, doesn't it? We fight, I tell you that 'sorry' is useless to me, you try to kiss and make up and we end up shagging… I'm sick of all these," replied Draco. Harry let out a loud sigh- Draco was right. Even their fights followed a pattern; their lives were getting mundane.

"Anyway, the proposal for the Halloween dance is done, I'll just go fetch it for you," Draco trailed off as he went into the study, an extra room he had Professor Snape install for him. Harry waited a while before he padded after him.

Upon entering the study, Harry could see Draco gripping the mahogany desk so tightly his knuckles turned white; Draco was fighting his rage.

"Draco…" addressed Harry as he moved towards the veela.

"Oh, here, the proposal…" Draco lifted a scroll from his neat desk and shoved the scroll haphazardly into Harry's hands, accidentally stabbing it into his stomach. Harry bit back the pain, and accepted the scroll. Draco was aware that he had caused Harry much pain, but he did nothing to better it.

"Draco," Harry spoke. "Listen to me." Harry held Draco's elbow, and turned the veela around to face him.

"Yes?" Draco asked, give Harry a face that told of no emotions; a mask he had not put on for a long time.

"That may have hurt me," Harry motioned to the scroll, "but it hurts me more to see you like that." Draco made no response. "I would rather you hit me, scream at me to vent your anger. Anything is better than seeing you so… pained now."

"Harry," Draco replied. "Things are not as simple as they seem. We fight it out, we settle the problem, but that's only temporary. We fight because we can never agree, and that is one big problem. I don't want you to give in to me all the time." Draco paused. Harry looked dejected, but Draco did not let that affect him. "Something tells me that perhaps we should not be together." Draco yanked free of Harry's hand and left the room. He ran out of his dormitory and straight to the broom shed. He knew what he wanted to do; he wanted to fly.

Flying was a relieving experience for Draco, just as it is for Harry. Draco picked out his Nimbus 2001 and kicked off from the ground. He rose ten feet, then twenty, and after a while, he was consumed by the clouds and lost sight of ground, and failed to notice a boy on a Firebolt trailing behind.

Draco flew aimlessly for a while, letting his instincts guide him. He knew he hadn't left Hogwarts grounds, hence he just allowed his broom to move freely. Harry followed Draco from a distance behind; he had been gravely worried about the blonde's safety. Harry would lower flight occasionally to keep track of where they were, to ensure that they didn't go too far.

As the blond flew in the clouds over the lake, he let he thoughts run wild. He thought the of the trysts he had with Harry, the times they were totally smitten with each other, the times they would fight and make up, the times they would sneak into the kitchen at night under Harry's invisibility cloak, the times Harry loved to shower him with little gifts; chocolates, sweets and the ring he had proposed to Draco with… A sudden thought came to Draco. "_Harry never did propose to me, did he? He merely gave me a ring, and I took it that he wanted to marry me…"_ Draco left go of the broom momentarily and fingered the ring that sat on his left hand. The dragon shifted under Draco's touch, and indeed, the emerald eyes had reminded Draco of Harry.

All of a sudden, a stray owl swooped down near Draco, startling him and causing him to lose his balance and fall over. Witnessing this, Harry dived straight for the plummeting body. Draco had tried to reach out for his broom, but he had fallen too far down before he could respond. Harry flew at a velocity he never knew his broom was capable of. Harry edged forward, forcing the Firebolt to go faster. He held out his hand and he knew could reach Draco if he reached forward more. Draco caught a glimpse of Harry edging towards him, balancing himself on the edge of the broom.

"Draco! Give me your hand..." Harry's words were blown away by the wind, but Draco had caught some of the words. Draco stuck out his left hand towards Harry.

"Harry…" Draco mouthed, unable to muster any voice to his scratchy throat. Harry felt their fingers touch, and he dipped the broom, such that he could grasp the blonde's fingers. As their fingers interlocked, Harry jerked hard to try to hoist the blonde onto the broom, but to no avail; Harry wasn't strong enough. Harry pulled his broom upwards, such that they rose up higher in the air. In doing this, Harry distinctly felt something in his shoulder snap, and that almost caused him to lose grip of Draco. Knowing he couldn't hold on any longer, Harry decided on one thing he could do.

Using any bit of strength he had left, Harry tightly clasped the broom between his legs, and hanged off, freeing his other hand to grab hold of more of Draco. At one point, Harry had his arm around Draco's chest. Harry knew he could never let go of Draco, and by the strange power of love, Harry finally managed to hoist Draco up the broom; Draco had one leg up the broom.

Harry helped to push Draco up into a sitting position; the veela had been too shocked to behave autonomously. Resuming a sitting position himself, Harry held Draco with one hand, and held the broom with the other. He slowly flew themselves to safety, and upon reaching the ground, Harry quickly hugged Draco, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"Draco…" Harry cried. "I thought I was going to lose you…" Draco was still in a trance, badly frightened. "Are you all right?" Harry let go of the boy, and checked him for injuries. Ignoring the sharp pain in his right shoulder, Harry tried his best to help Draco to the nearest bench at the spectators' stand.

The two sat down on the bench, Harry crying hard and Draco staring ahead, blankly. "Draco? Draco, talk to me. Are you all right?"

"Harry…" The veela called out. Draco looked at Harry, his face showing the immense fear.

"It's all right, it's over…" Harry held him tight, both of them sobbing into each other's shoulders.

They must have sat there for a long time; it was just before nightfall when Draco was calm enough to want to go back to Hogwarts, and to bring Harry to the infirmary. After examining the two, Madam Pomfrey concluded that Draco merely had a bad fright, and Harry had a mild dislocated shoulder, his ligaments injured, but nothing the mediwitch couldn't fix.

Ron and Hermione had visited the two at the infirmary, and Draco had been too traumatized to extend any form of hospitality, both good and bad. On the contrary, he had appreciated their efforts, and seen the sincerity and true concern oozing out of their every pore, their tender loving care surrounding both him and Harry.

That night, Draco went to snuggle with Harry on his bed in the infirmary, and held him so tightly.

"Harry," Draco whispered, not knowing if Harry was already asleep.

"Yes?" Harry replied.

"I'm sorry. For being so reckless and all…" Draco apologized. He had felt remorseful about his actions. Had he died, Harry would be devastated. Had he caused Harry's death, he would curse himself to eternity.

"I was so afraid, you know. I really thought I was going to lose you." Harry buried his nose in Draco's soft blond tresses.

"I thought I was going to die… I guess I mustn't have been thinking when I went out flying like that…" Draco choked on his sobs.

"It's my entire fault… if I had not made you angry earlier, then you would not have run off like that…" Harry apologised. He felt bad, and felt as though he was the cause of this accident.

"I love you Harry. Do you know that?" Draco said between sobs. Harry whispered a "yes" before kissing Draco lightly on the cheek. That night, the two snuggled under the covers and allowed their fears to dissipate in each other's presence- after all, love conquers all.

* * *

Author's notes: Well well, enjoyed that gripping action? I know many of you must be avada kedevra-ing me right now for almost killing both of them… but where's the cliché without the "i-would-give-up-my-life-to-save-you" thing? LOL. Please review! 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's notes: I'm sorry for the delay! Was caught up with celebrating Chinese New Year… and sorry again for this crappy chapter. The words just wouldn't flow.

* * *

Reviews: 

Thanks to **SaintEmo, Mz Psycho, Anny Pervert Snape, Yana5, Starrarose, Lady Angelique of Mystiqu, Layce74, AllForMallory, smoothNcreamy, Sarahamanda, Sarah, Princesspepper **and **Shola**

* * *

"Draco, come, I made you some hot tea," Harry announced into their bathroom. He squatted down and hugged Draco the husband, who was then hugging the toilet bowl and emptying this stomach. 

"This morning sickness thing… -puke- is getting on my nerves…" Draco managed to mutter between pukes, his stomach convulsing every few seconds in an attempt to hold the quidditch world cup.

"Poor you," Harry cooed as he stroked Draco's back, hoping that would make him better. Wiping his mouth clean, Draco stood up slowly, lest he got giddy again.

"You're not the one puking your guts out every morning, are you?" spat the veela, throwing Harry a dirty look. Plodding back to the bed, Draco collapsed on it and let out a loud sigh. Two months pregnant, Draco was already showing like a four-month-pregnant woman would- a noticeable bump on his stomach.

"Harry, am I fat?" Draco asked. It was a daily routine- the sudden realization of his less than favourable size in the morning and grilling Harry about.

"No, dear," replied Harry as he came over to the bed with the tea.

"You're just saying it," grouched the veela as he sipped the tea. "What shall we do today? I won't want to sleep in on a Saturday, you know."

"And you're sick of Hogsmeade," added Harry.

"Right," drawled Draco, sensing Harry's sarcasm. "Maybe we can…" Draco's thoughts ran wild thinking the things they could do, a smirk coming on his face.

"Draco, you know we can't apparate because we haven't got a licence, besides, we won't want you spliced, and we cannot leave via a portkey because you're pregnant, and you detest floo-ing because it messes up your hair. I won't want you fly on a broom, so the only way we can get anywhere is to walk," explained Harry. It was a wonder how he could almost read Draco's mind; the playful smirk must have given it away.

"Well, we could ride a thestral," retorted Draco, who was unknowingly stroking his belly.

"And I presume you have somewhere in mind that you want to go?" Harry questioned.

"Let's go to Diagon Alley," chirped Draco, jumping out of the bed. "Give me a minute to shower and we can go ask the giant about those invisible horses."

"Are you sure it's not too dangerous for you to ride?" Harry flopped down on the bed, intending to catch a wink while Draco changed. After all, one minute and one hour meant the same thing to Draco.

"I've been riding horses since I was five, Harry James Potter. What more a sullen dead horse?" The muffled reply came through the bathroom door, the noise of the shower almost muting the answer.

"All right," grunted Harry as he closed his eyes to catch a nap. He was drifting into sleep when he was rudely awoken by pieces of garments strewn all over him.

"This doesn't fit," Draco whined and threw a silk shirt over Harry on the bed. Disregarding the husband who was buried under his clothes, Draco continued to empty his wardrobe, looking for a suitable outfit.

"Draco? What's going on?" Harry asked, sweeping the clothes to one side.

"Nothing fits me anymore!" sulked the veela, shoving a handful of T-shirts in Harry's chest- the T-shirts Harry bought Draco, T-shirts that were printed with embarrassing love-professing messages.

"Well, what's wrong with these?" Harry questioned, holding up a blue one that said, "You're my honey bunny" and a bad caricature of a rabbit covered in honey. Every few moments a hive of bees would attack the bunny, resulting in it shrieking and rolling around.

"What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong? These shirts are disgustingly mushy!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well, you could wear them first and we'll go shopping at Diagon Alley…" replied Harry as he wondered, in his mind, why he had gotten these shirts in the first place.

"And let everyone at Diagon Alley see a Malfoy in a shirt that shouts 'I want to be Harry Potter's Firebolt'?" Draco yelled, holding up an oversized T-shirt that held a photograph of Harry riding on his broomstick during a quidditch match.

"Hey! I didn't buy that one!" The Gryffindor denied. "That came as a sample from Creevey!"

"Oh! You gave ME something your ruddy fan club gave YOU?" Draco yelled and stood akimbo, facing Harry. He slit his eyes slyly, seemingly waiting for a more than pathetic excuse from Harry.

"No, you took it from me the moment he passed it to me. And remember that night you were wearing nothing but it and kept screaming 'Harry, ride me' while we were having hot sex?" Replied Harry proudly; for once he could possibly win an argument.

"Right…" agreed Draco meekly as he remembered that wild night. How he had conned Harry into coming to visit him, and how he had arranged a striptease for the Gryffindor, where he stripped to nothing but the T-shirt.

"Well?" Harry pressed, smirking.

"Fine, you win. But I still won't wear these shirts," replied Draco defiantly. "Give me your shirt. You can wear these pathetic T-shirts if you want to."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed. Before he had a chance to refuse, the veela was already peeling off the green T-shirt from Harry's body. Hastily putting on Harry's shirt, the veela stuck out his tongue at Harry playfully.

"Fine," spat Harry as he tried to find a fitting shirt amongst the pile Draco had rejected. After all, he was not pregnant and could fit into the veela's clothes.

"Stop prancing around naked," complained Draco as he goggled at Harry's bare torso.

"Really?" teased Harry as he bent over slowly to pick up a button shirt on the ground, deliberately sticking up his buttocks as he did it, knowing well that Draco was staring hard at his ass.

"Hey!" The veela had obviously noticed Harry's intentions. "We're going shopping at Diagon Alley, not staying here to have hot monkey sex!"

"Really? The second option sounds oddly appealing…" Harry buttoned up a black silk shirt, leaving the top few buttons off on purpose and stalked towards Draco. He pressed his muscular body against veela, keeping their faces less than an inch apart.

"Hmm…. Stop taunting me…" groaned Draco as he distinctly picked up Harry's scent.

"How could I resist my favourite veela in my favourite T-shirt?" teased Harry as he planted kissed on Draco's face; anywhere but the mouth.

"Your favourite veela?" Asked the blond. Chuckling, the two dived for a long, passionate kiss.

Xxx

"Harry James Potter. Count yourself lucky that these horses are swift. Or you'll better off dead for taking half my day of shopping away from me." Draco pout as they arrived at Diagon Alley. "I'm hungry. It's all your fault."

"All right, my fault, my wrongdoing, let's go for lunch, all right?" Harry cooed. They were getting rather used to the odd expression on people's faces when they saw the two together- the-boy-who-lived walking around amiably with his mortal enemy's favourite crony's son.

They went for lunch at one of those alfresco cafes near Madame Malkin's. As they sat down at the table, a waiter appeared with the menu and a gasp as he recognized the two.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy! What a surprise!" the waiter squealed.

"Right," drawled Draco, obviously used to such unwanted attention. "Can I have a strawberry sauce spaghetti, a tuna and jelly sandwich, make sure you get the two mixed really well. And for deserts, I'll like a brinjal chocolate mousse."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but it doesn't appear that we serve those items," stuttered the waiter.

"Just put strawberry sauce instead of tomato for the spaghetti, grab some brine tuna and stir in the jelly and spread it on foccacia, and put the brinjal in a blender and mix in the chocolate. How hard can it get? Or does your puny brain not understand?" Draco barked, displeased. "So, what do you want, Harry dear?" There was an instantaneous change in emotions as Draco addressed Harry, his smile so sweet and pretty.

"Right, I'm not really that hungry. I'll stick with some butterbeer and a light salad. You know, the regular ones," replied Harry as he winked at the bewildered waiter.

As the poor waiter went to the kitchen to try to process Draco's orders, the veela started to snap at Harry. "Did you just make a pass at him?"

"No! Obviously not!" Harry panicked.

"I saw you wink at him," pouted Draco.

"No, it was just my eye twitching." Harry lied.

"Right," drawled the veela, pretending to be bored. "Hmm. I like your shirt. Can I keep it?" Draco sniffed the collar of Harry's shirt and took in the smell of Harry's cologne.

"What? That's my favourite shirt, you know." Harry complained, unwilling to part with his favourite T-shirt, one that held sentimental values; it was a gift from Sirius. During the times when Sirius was hiding away from the authorities in fifth year, he had conveniently walked into a muggle shop and bought Harry the shirt, using Muggle money the way Lily had taught them. "I can't believe how prices have inflated" Sirius had complained in the post. The shirt was not charmed like the wizarding ones, but it held a muggle artist's impression of a wizard- surprisingly resembling Dumbledore. Harry cherished the T-shirt, and it was one he had refused to let the house elves wash for him; he had insisted on scourifying it himself.

"Please? Pretty please? I'm not going to hand it back to you willingly, anyway," whined Draco defiantly. A playful smirk appeared on his face as he crossed his arm across his chest proudly.

"Draco, you know this is the one thing I would not part with," explained Harry.

"Right," agreed the veela. "So, if I can't keep this, then can I have your firebolt?"

"Okay, that is the SECOND thing I cannot part with." Harry chuckled, shaking his head in amusement as Draco pouted again. The frightened waiter appeared again with their food, Harry's light salad with the regular lettuce and Draco's weird diet. Harry eyed the pink spaghetti and gulped; it was all to distasteful for him.

"What, I'm eating for two now," Draco spat, thinking that Harry thought he was eating an awful lot of food.

"No, it's not that… but your weird cravings?" Harry raised an eyebrow as he saw Draco take a bit into the sandwich, the filling almost oozing out of the thick slabs of bread with herbs.

"I'm pregnant. I'm supposed to have weird cravings," Draco replied casually, a well-thought excuse he used at every meal.

Xxx

After lunch, Draco went straight into the boutique and had a shopping spree. He could still fit into most of the larger-sized clothing available, but he kept whining about having to pick larger-sized clothes.

"Harry, no way am I going to wear those trousers. They are tagged size L," whispered the veela as they stood at the racks that held bigger-sized clothes. A beefy wizard looked up from rack and met their eyes, snorting as he moved off with his selection.

"But you will need it when the stomach grows bigger," explained Harry slowly.

"They are huge! You mean, I'll grow that huge?" Draco held up the pair of trousers, his eyes bulging as he noticed how large the waistline was.

"And I was thinking it would come in handy just two more months down the road?" Harry quizzed. It was obvious that neither knew how large Draco was going to get, though Harry had painted a more realistic picture of it.

"What?" Exclaimed the veela, and startled a few other customers in the shop. Harry shushed him, but the flustered boy gave no heed and started pacing around.

"So you all those that I already picked up are not going to fit me anymore in two months?" Draco finally calmed down and asked Harry, pointing to a humongous pile of clothes at the cashier's.

"What? You want ALL of those? That's much more than my entire wardrobe!" It was Harry's turn to exclaim in shock.

"Yes, well, if you haven't noticed I don't repeat any of my outfits for at least a month," complained the veela. "And it doesn't help by the fact that my mother owns the largest chain of boutiques in London. We love clothes."

"Well, why can't we get clothes from your mother's store then?" questioned Harry.

"They only serve women, you silly." Draco stalked over to another rack, fingering more delicate pieces of silk robes. "Anyway, why don't I just buy those, then we can come here again when I can't fit into them?"

"I don't know…" shrugged Harry, not knowing how to deal with Draco.

"All right. Just let me go pay…" Draco fished out a bag of galleons and paid for his purchase- a whooping twenty-three bags full of clothes. Using shrinking charm, Draco shrunk the bags to one-tenth their size and placed it all in one big paper bag. Harry had a revelation at that point in time- he finally connected the concept of Draco loving to shop and how he always ended up with only one bagful of purchase.With that, Harry let out a sigh and shook his head in despair.

* * *

Author's notes: Yes, the words were squeezed out of me, immense Writer's Block. I think chapter 14 will have to wait a while; I have to go work on something else recently… please be patient ok? And those asking for a PROPER proposal, yes, it will come soon wink 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or associates, they belong to JKR. I do not own cliché storylines; they belong to fellow FF net writers.

* * *

Author's notes: A Valentine's Day gift for all you readers! Chapter 14 on 14th February... heh. Love ya loads! muacks!

* * *

Reviews:

**Incessant Darkness:**Oh, I have no idea how long this fic will be. Writing as I get ideas. Glad you like the songfics! Tee-hee.

**Mz Psycho**: You are from HK?

Thanks to **Sarahamanda, Yana5, Anny Pervert Snape, Lady Angelique of Mystiqu, Princesspepper, LL, Starrarose, shola, Sarah, smoothNcreamy, Makalani Astral, Falcon'sTears13, angelkitty77, SnoopySayles **

* * *

It was soon Halloween, a festival both students and staff enjoyed, well, everyone except perhaps Filch. Being part of the planning committee, as suggested by Cho, both Harry and Draco played key roles in coming up with the details of the Halloween ball, from the logistics to every last morsel on the dinner plate.

The committee was made up of students from all four houses as well as all the prefects. Gryffindor had Harry, Dean, Hermione and Ron; Slytherin had Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Bulstrode, Hufflepuff had MacMillan, Abbott, Susan Bones and Finch-Fletchley and Ravenclaw had Goldstein, Padma Patil, Michael Corner and Cho. Each house was in-charge of one aspect of the ball, Gryffindors planned the menu, Hufflepuff handled the logistics, Ravenclaws decided the decorations and Slytherins did the programme flow as a whole. Harry had often chipped in to the Slytherin's job such that he could be with Draco, helping keep after dinner entertainment somewhat prudish enough for the teachers' standard.

This year's theme was not exactly special, for Professor McGonagall was not at all keen on Draco's idea of "holding it underwater". Like the past, it would begin with a day off school, a cocktail and tea session before dinner, the sumptuous dinner itself, some after-dinner entertainment, and then dancing into the wee hours of the morning. Harry thought that the Ravenclaws did a great job on the décor; Hagrid's giant pumpkins carved and converted into little sheds, scattered around the large garden for students to sit in. "Great for stealing smooches", Draco had said. They decided to forgo the thousand live bats, for students from the previous year complained of bat droppings. In place of those flying mammals, singing toads of different pitches were gathered and orchestrated to "sing". The décor committee had stuck with the flaming orange streamers though, allowing them to float about the Great Hall, under the night sky.

"Harry, I don't think people are going to be interested in guessing the birth date of the Whomping Willow. I think it would be harder to guess McGonagall's age. That witch is ancient," explained Draco at the Programmes committee meeting. Harry had sat in the meeting out of sheer boredom; deciding between pumpkin pie and pumpkin strudel wasn't nearly as fun as planning entertainment. The few Slytherin in the committee had apparently accepted Harry into the group, for the couple's relationship was no longer a secret ever since their frequent appearance in Hogsmeade together, hand-in-hand or mouth-to-mouth.

"Yes, that way the raffle just gets larger, and more interesting," commented Pansy as she twirled her hair.

"But who would know the answer? I don't think that old bat, I mean, cat, would reveal her age," reminded Blaise.

"All right, all right. Stick with the tree then. Now, we've got the details figured out, I need to go visit the lavatory," Draco drawled as he stood up from the table.

"You are going to the lavatory awfully frequent? Bladder problem?" complained Bulstrode. She was right- Draco was going to the lavatory a lot these days, for he was getting really large and the large baby constantly pressed on his bladder, resulting in a frequent need to relieve himself. So far, only Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione knew of the pregnancy, with exception of the teachers, of course. And those who know all agreed upon one thing- male pregnancies last so much shorter than female pregnancies. Only about three months pregnant, Draco looked as though he was in his seventh month or so, his huge belly concealed by a glamour charm from the other students.

"And since when do you care?" Draco spat, making his way to the lavatory, trying hard not to waddle in full view of his peers. Even though he had almost gotten past the morning sickness, his mood swings were still evident, and even worsening.

As Draco lumbered off, the three remaining Slytherins stared at Harry and gave him an once-over.

"So, you are serious about Draco?" asked Pansy. Grinding her words, she could never really get over the fact that Draco turned gay, and left her for Harry.

"Yes. I love him with all my life," reaffirmed the Gryffindor.

"Which isn't very long," Blaise added. "That's if we hear of you not treating him well enough."

"Right. I don't know why we had agreed to trade our Slytherin Prince over, but you better be nice to him, or else," warned Bulstrode. She snorted, in an attempt to feint superiority, but came across more as a swine-like snort.

"And by the way, Potter," Blaise spoke before Harry had a chance to respond to Bulstrode's threat. "Are you going to marry Draco someday?"

"Yes! I love him. And I've already proposed to him…" Harry paused. "_Have I really proposed to him?_"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Blaise erupted. "If you really did propose, he would have told us about it. At least me. I'm his best friend, you know."

"I know I gave him a ring, and he took it that I proposed…" stammered Harry. "_Now to think of it, was that considered a proposal?"_

"That was not a proposal, you dimwit. Draco told me about the ring and all, and he also told me that he wished you would propose for real. The flowers, the kneeling, the works. How thick can you get, Potter?" Blaise rambled, perturbed by how insensitive Harry had been.

"Really? Man, I never knew." Harry mumbled, lamenting himself for being so callous.

"So, you do know what you need to do? I would say Halloween ball. The perfect opportunity," suggested Pansy as she smirked. Harry smiled meekly; he needed a plan.

Xxx

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco looked over the Gryffindor's shoulder as he was working on the desk in their study.

"Nothing, just writing a letter to Remus," Harry replied, dipping the nib of his quill in the inkwell every now and then. Ever since Sirius' death, the ex-professor had been like a second godfather to Harry. Although he would never be able to replace Sirius in Harry's heart, the boy was grateful to have someone like him around, someone who truly cared and was capable of shedding light in his darkest moments.

"I see. Anyway, I'm off to the library to do some research for class. See you later," chirped Draco as he waddled through the door. Harry smiled to himself as he penned down the following words- Do you know where I can get enchanted roses- in the letter. Harry had heard of the enchanted roses of the wizarding world, roses that only bloom two days before Halloween, but lasts forever. Each year, only fifteen stalks would be produced, and thus highly sought after. These roses are renowned to be the prettiest roses in the world, both muggle and wizarding, and their rarity often symbolising a token of love. "_These roses must cost a bomb, but Draco's worth it._" thought Harry. Contrary to his belief, the roses are not expensive, but they are priceless. The witch that grows them sold them to customers based on what she believed to be affinity; if one was fated to own those roses, she would even give it to him or her for free.

Sealing his letter and sending Hedwig flying off to Remus' residence, Harry sat back in the chair and started working on the second part of the plan- the kneeling. Harry figured that the roses would be enough to make Draco happy, but to play safe, he would have to kneel. Harry felt that there was no better opportunity and place to do it but at the Halloween Ball. Knowing the exact details of the after-dinner entertainment, right down to the song played for the dance, Harry knew, at the back of his palm, which song would be the song where he would kneel in front of Draco, and propose to him. Smiling to himself, Harry stood up and padded into their room, and went to work on his biggest surprise for Draco.

Xxx

"Hi, Draco! Fancy meeting you here!" chirped Hermione as she passed by Draco's table in the library.

"Why, why, am I not surprised to meet Granger here," snapped Draco, annoyed at been interrupted.

"Can I sit here?" Hermione continued, ignoring the less than amiable tone Draco had used. She sat herself down on the seat across him, dumping her armload of books on the table. Draco merely snorted and returned to his reading for Care of Magical Creatures, "a subject where you need to read to pass. Don't expect anything useful from that giant" Draco had said.

"Draco, I got this book for you." Hermione took an ancient looking book from her bag and placed it on Draco's side of the table. The blonde picked up the book gingerly; fearing that if he exerted any force, the pages would crumble. "It's a book I found in the clearance section of Flourish and Botts, apparently the owner mistook it for an outdated health book. In fact, it documented male pregnancy," continued Hermione, rambling on.

"Really?" Draco flipped open the book, scanning down the contents page, and neatly written in Edwardian script, "Male Pregnancy". The book must have been published at a time where books were still copied out by scribes; before the time where the spell for automated quills and wizard printing were still unknown. "Wow, this is good. Thanks Granger," marvelled Draco as he skimmed read a few sentences from the chapter of interest.

"You're welcomed," replied Hermione sweetly. She proceeded to do her own reading; for she wanted to finish all the homework for next week, knowing that they would be too busy preparing for the Halloween dance. She had tried talking Ron into starting his essays too, but to no avail as the redhead was busying himself with quidditch.

"Her… Hermione," stuttered Draco as he tried to address Hermione by her first name.

"Yes?" Hermione looked up from her essay, trying her best not to look surprised or shocked.

"Can you do this spell on me?" Pushing the book across the table, Draco urged the girl to look at the spell at the bottom of the page.

"I don't know, Draco. This spell is rather old, and…" Hermione paused. "_Since when is there a spell Hermione Granger can't do?_"

"Please," plead Draco. For a spoilt brat who got his way in everything, it had taken considerably a lot of courage, as well as to muster every ounce of humility he could find to plead.

"All right. Let's go somewhere to do this?" Hermione slapped the books shut and picked up her bag, motioning for Draco to follow her. Tagging a safe distance behind, in order not to evoke stares from fellow students, the two left the library quietly and made for the Room of Requirement.

"What is this place?" Draco asked as he stood next to Hermione outside the entrance to the Room of Requirement.

"This is the room of requirement, just think of what you need, three times and the room will provide it," Hermione explained as she ushered Draco in. The room was made suitable and comfortable, a couch in the middle. It was a perfect setting to cast the spell, and for Draco to find out the gender of the child.

"Draco, go sit on the couch." Hermione said, taking one last look at the spell and drew out her wand. Draco abided and sat himself down on the couch, nervous. "Here we go." Hermione mumbled to herself and pointed her wand straight at Draco's stomach.

"Revealis sexia," articulated Hermione. A white light shot out of her wand and penetrated Draco's stomach. Draco held his breath; his eyes wide like a saucer. Draco could feel a warmth spread in his stomach. From where Hermione stood, she could see different coloured light emitting from the swollen belly. "_Red means a girl, blue means a boy…"_ Hermione repeated in her head as she waited for the erratic light to settle down.

"Draco?" Hermione stuttered. "_This can't be true…"_ she thought.

"Yes? Is it a boy?" Draco asked nervously, his heart pounding hard.

"No," replied Hermione.

"Good, I always wanted a girl," beamed Draco.

"No?" Hermione choked.

"What do you mean, no?" Draco asked, puzzled.

"You're have twins, Draco. And one's a girl, the other a boy." The next thing Hermione knew, Draco had fainted on the couch.

Xxx

"Draco? Are you all right?" Harry asked as he noticed the first signs of Draco stirring from his sleep.

"Harry?" Draco answered dreamily.

"Draco?" Harry helped the veela sit up in the bed, their rustling alarming the mediwitch.

"Mr. Malfoy," she started as she stalked towards his bed. "I gather that you fainted from what Miss Granger found out from the spell?" Draco nodded. The mediwitch smiled. "All right, I think you should be well enough to leave after you get dressed."

"What spell? What news?" Harry asked, befuddled.

"Hermione didn't tell you?" Draco asked, amused. "She must have wanted me to tell you myself."

"Right, so?" Harry pressed.

"We're having twins. One boy and one girl," Draco beamed, his smile wide.

"What?" Harry exclaimed and went on to hug Draco. "This is great!" The two were bathed in bliss. "_Now I should have to start getting busy,"_ thought Harry. It was evident, Harry's big project involved Draco and the children.

* * *

Author's notes: The paramount of clichés- twins. Muahahaha. And yes, what Harry's up to is just so expected. Come on, throw in a few guesses and we'll see who'll get it right. Review! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or associates; they all belong to JKR. I do not own cliché elements; they belong to fellow FF net writers. I do not own "Forever In Love"; it belongs to Kenny G and associates.

* * *

Author's notes: This chapter took a while because I've been procrastinating. And although no one pointed it out, I apologize about the part about Harry writing to Remus, when Remus should actually be the DADA professor (in the earlier chapters). I didn't check my earlier chapters. Sorry. So let's just ignore that part. :D

And this chapter goes out to** angelkitty77 **for giving the right answer!

* * *

Reviews:

**Mz psycho: **No, I'm not from HK, but Singapore. I understand Cantonese! –grin-

Thanks to **Snoopy Sayles, Yana5, Lady Angelique of Mystiqu, Klikapele, angelkitty77 **(you're so right!), **Starrarose **(I thought you were going get it right on the dot. –lol-) **Sarahamanda, Incessant Darkness, shola, sarah, Makalani Astral, Princesspepper, Goldensong, D-daygirl, MionePotterU **(my first spammer/flooder! Scary!)

* * *

"Why are you so busy these few days?" Draco sulked as Harry plopped onto the bed, tired.

"I've got something on my hands," Harry yawned. Not bothering to change out of his clothes, Harry crawled into the covers, only to be kicked by Draco.

"Go wash your face and brush your teeth! You're not coming to bed so dirty!" scolded Draco. This is one of the moments Harry might have commented, "your motherly instincts huh?" but today Harry was too tired to try to pick a mock fight with the veela.

"All right," drawled Harry as he lumbered towards the bathroom. Haphazardly brushing his teeth and splashing water over his face, Harry fought his dulling senses as he slipped into a nap while standing. Working on the nursery took effort, moreover trying to decorate one for twin babies.

"But it's all worth it," said Harry to himself. The golden boy took pride in the nursery; another extension to their room generously provided by Professor Dumbledore himself. Harry had taken all the decorations in his own hands, from the colour of the walls to the cribs, to every little detail of the enchanted paintings. Although he was not doing it the muggle way, but creating an enchanted babies' room was more that swishing the wand as Flitwick said.

The room was almost done; the walls were covered by the enchanted forest; unicorns galloping, the stream glistening… The room was also magically created to emulate the times of the day; in daytime light will filter through the canopy of the forest, in the night, the moon, in accordance to the actual moon phase, would hang brightly in the night sky. Harry had taken special care in arranging the furniture, the cribs specially ordered from Milan, just as Draco had spotted in the Wizarding Mother magazine.

"Harry? Someone sent you a note," shouted Draco from the bedroom. Harry dried his toothbrush and set it down, then proceeded to receive the note. Hedwig hooted as she saw him, raising her foot impatiently. Untying the note, Harry noticed the sealing wax on it, and knew exactly who it was from. Hedwig took off immediately after Harry was done, not even bothering to beg for a treat. "Who is it from?" Draco questioned.

"Eh, Remus," lied Harry. He didn't want Draco to know about the roses, did he? Draco gave a nod of understanding and went back to reading his book. Harry tore open the envelope, trying to appear casual, but deep down, he was nervous about the roses.

"Dear Mr. Potter," the letter read, "I am more than pleased and honoured to be able to bring you the roses. The package would arrive at the Halloween Ball at Hogwarts as you have requested. Thank you for your patronage. Enclosed is a statement of receipt of your sixty galleons. Regards, Madam Cibanskel. PS: Sixty galleons is really too much. I would have given them to you for free."

Harry smiled; everything would go according to his plan. "Being the boy-who-lived does have its perks," muttered Harry to himself.

Key players for the proposal were in place; the flowers ordered, the music scores for the famous muggle love songs received and forwarded to the musicians, the nursery almost done, and all Harry needed now, was a promise ring. A ring that would pledge his love and vouch his life for it, a ring that would promise his undying love for Draco, till death did them part. Harry had told Hermione about the plan, and the girl had thought it was "so sweet". Little did she know, Ron was going to take likewise action along with Harry. "No point wasting such romantic setting for just the two of us", Harry had said. The two Gryffindor males would invite their partners out for a dance when Dean, the guest saxophone player starts playing "Forever in Love" by Kenny G, and then they would administer the kneel, and the owl would fly in with the enchanted rose; Harry had ordered a stalk on Ron's behalf too. The plan sounded flawless, the only thing lacking was for the partners to say "yes".

Harry grinned at their ingenuity, even in his sleep.

Xxx

It was soon Halloween ball, and everyone in Hogwarts was in festive mood. Excited year one students running around in the common rooms and the castle in their costumes; abashed year threes at their awkward age, stuck to their dress robes and lingering around their "cute little crushes"; year sixes like Ron and Harry, who had something big in mind, were primping themselves to look their best. Administering a good hair charm on his impossible mop, Harry found it amusing that his hair could look remotely obedient and good. Buttoning the last buttons of Count Dracula outfit, Harry grinned into the mirror as he put the promise ring in one of the hidden compartments of the cloak. Ron had decided to dress up as a knight; for he knew Hermione would be a beautiful princess. Taking one last look at the mirror in Prefect's bathroom, Harry and Ron chuckled and promptly went to their respective dormitory to meet their dates.

"Harry, who are you supposed to be?" Draco asked. Draco was in a silver grey dress robe, altered to accommodate his now massive stomach. He topped the robe with a cloak one would think was fit for a king, and he even wore a crown. Draco was an emperor of some sort.

"Count Dracula," Harry replied, "a muggle's view of a vampire."

"Muggle," snorted Draco. Draco paused before continuing. "Do all of them Count Drac-what-is-it look so hot?"

Harry chuckled. "I don't know. But I know one Count Draco in front of me looks hot."

"I'm supposed to be a King, dear Harry," Draco smiled as he walked out of their dormitories with Harry, hand-in-hand.

Xxx

"Ron," called out Hermione as she descended the staircase leading to the Gryffindor prefects' dormitories. Ron, who was waiting for her at the foot at the stairs, gapped. Hermione cast a hair charm to straighten her usual frizzy hair, resulting in the hair tumbling down her shoulders nicely. Her pale pink Princess gown made her look exceptionally beautiful, and for a moment Ron realized he was the luckiest guy in the world.

"'Mione, you look gorgeous," complimented the boyfriend as he took her hand.

"Thank you. And you look not bad too." Hermione smiled sweetly at the knight. Her knight.

"Sir Ronald Weaseley at your service, your royal Highness," the boy joked as he bowed.

So far, their plans were in good order.

Xxx

"And I would say, tuck in." The headmaster paved way for the Halloween feast, the menu well-thought of by the Gryffindor representatives. Harry made Draco come sit with him with the Gryffindors, who paid little attention to them. As Draco stabbed into the meatball made to look like an eyeball, he squirmed in his seat as he tried to get comfortable.

"Draco, you all right there?" Harry enquired.

"Yeah, maybe it's this whole idea of sitting at the Gryffindor table," Draco replied, ignoring the dull ache he felt in his lower back. Carrying twins were too taxing for him frail body, the extra weight posed a strain on his back. Harry reached across and kneaded the lover's hand, reassuring him that everything was perfect.

Contrary to what Draco believed to be a boring game, guessing the age of the Whomping Willow, Seamus had a great way to make it more interesting- they wanted the answer to be correct to the very minute. And it was so tough none of the students got it right. Everyone knows the day, but no one knew the exact time the tree was born out of its parents. Yes, the Whomping Willow was created from its parents, not borne of a seed like other trees. The money collected was thus handed to the Headmaster, who would later decide how to deal with it.

"I think he should set up a needy students' fund. You know, so that they can get books and robes…" Hermione suggested, causing Ron to squirm in his seat. Now that Fred and George were successful entrepreneurs in their joke shop, and that the older brothers were working, the family hardly had to worry about finances anymore. However, Ron never really got past being labelled as poor.

"I don't mean you, Ron. I mean…" Hermione obviously noticed Ron's reactions.

"I understand," Ron stopped her. He smiled meekly, determined not to foil up his plan for later.

"Now, let's bring on the music, and we'll dance through the night!" Seamus announced to the students, as the benches and table were magically stored away, such that the Great Hall turned into a massive dance pool. Harry and Draco tapped their feet to a few of the fast-paced music; Draco could not dance to them in his condition.

Just as Harry expected, Dean came onstage with the saxophone, polished to glimmer and shine. He started off playing some wizarding tunes; couples swaying to the music in the dance pool, the light dimmed to a soft glow. As Dean signalled to Harry and Ron, he started to play the Kenny G song.

"Come, let's go dance," Harry urged Draco. Placing his hands at what seemed like Draco's waist, Draco circling his hand around Harry's neck; they sway and rocked to the romantic song.

"Nice music…" Draco whispered as they circled the dance floor. Harry grinned, his choice was right.

As Dean continued playing the song, Harry and Ron manoeuvred themselves near the centre of the dance floor, where it was considerably empty. As though synchronised, the two Gryffindor boys got down on one knee in front of their partners. A cry of an owl was heard, two stalks of enchanted rose tied to its feet. Handing one to Ron, Harry grinned and whispered, "Good luck."

"Harry?" Draco mouthed, his eyes wide open.

"Ron?" Hermione did the same as she noticed the gesture.

The two boys whipped the rings from their pockets and opened the box.

"Will you marry me?" They chorused, inviting gasps from Draco and Hermione. Some of the crowd cheered on, murmurs were exchanged among the students.

Tears welled up in Draco's eyes as he looked at Harry. "_He's proposing for real!"_ Nothing could hide his elation, as well as how touched he was at Harry's gestures. The Gryffindor golden boy was prepared to go down on his knees, in front of his peers in school.

Hermione could feel herself shaking. "_Am I ready to say 'yes' to Ron?"_ She hesitated. Ron looked up at her hopefully; he was never more proud of himself.

"Yes," the two answered simultaneously. Cheers and claps were heard from the rest of Hogwarts; they were in jubilation. The two boys hastily put the ring on for their love, and shot up for a hug. The four of them were never happier.

Xxx

"Ron Weaseley. I really don't know why I said yes," Hermione cooed as she cuddled with Ron in a giant pumpkin facing the lake.

"Because you love me," Ron replied smugly.

"Aren't we too young to speak of marriage?" Hermione questioned, typically rationale of her.

"We could always get engaged first, you know? I won't want to lose you. Ever." Ron whispered, serious this time. Hermione looked up at him and smiled. They met for a kiss, a kiss to mark their love.

Xxx

"Harry. I'm so happy. I'm so afraid I'm going to wake up to find these all a dream," Draco sobbed; his emotions going haywire.

"Draco love, the thing you're going to find when you wake up," Harry paused. "Is to find yourself in my arms."

Draco smiled and dried his tears as Harry led them back to their dormitory.

"You know, this is not the end of it," Harry boasted as he kept his back to the portrait, momentarily blocking the entrance.

"Really?" Draco asked, excited.

"Come, I have another surprise for you," Harry took out a blindfold and blindfolded Draco. He was going to bring Draco to the nursery. The nursery he took much pride in.

"Ooh, kinky," Draco commented, most probably getting the wrong idea about what Harry was about to do.

"Not that, my dear." Harry chuckled as he brought Draco slowly to the nursery. "Welcome, to our children's room." Harry announced as he took the blindfold off Draco.

"Oh my!" The blonde gasped, shocked at what he saw. The moon was bright in the sky, the stream reflecting its pale whiteness. Draco went over to the crib, and marvelled at it. It was exactly what he wanted from the magazine. Tears began to well in his eyes again, he was evidently very touched by all these.

"Oh Harry, I don't know what to say…" Draco sobbed.

"Then don't say anything," Harry whispered as he took the blonde in his arms. He rocked Draco for a while, taking comfort in their embrace.

"Harry. Thanks for all these. You've made it all so perfect for me," Draco mumbled into Harry's shoulder.

"Because you gave me the chance to," Harry replied. Everything was perfect.

"Wait, I don't mean to break the moment, but I really need to go to the toilet," Draco said as he broke the hug. Waddling hurriedly to the adjacent bathroom in the nursery, Draco rushed to relieve himself.

As he took off his pants, Draco's eyes widened. "Oh no," he said to himself.

* * *

Author's notes: I just had to put in the Kenny G song. It is a highly cliché instrumental love music (I think). And I like it. –hee-

And please don't tell me you don't know what's happening next. It's so –duh-. Please review! I love reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: You should already know it's not mine.

* * *

Author's notes:** I'm sorry! **I know this chapter is long overdue! I've just been too busy (procrastinating). And sorry that this is so short. I just had to rush something out for you all, lest all starts cursing at me. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I never thought I would hit 200! Thanks so much!

* * *

"Oh no," Draco muttered. It was apparent that a birth canal had formed in preparation for the birth. Draco started to panic, not knowing what to do. "Harry?" Draco choked as he distinctly felt his hands and legs go cold. 

"Yes dear?" Harry replied as he stood next to the entrance of the bathroom.

"I'm going into labour soon," stammered the blonde. He found it hard to try to express what he wanted Harry to know, his mind in a blur.

"What?" Harry shouted, for he did not catch what Draco said.

"I'm going to give birth soon!" Draco spoke up louder, as he slowly put on his trousers again and waddling towards the door. "_I am so not going to give birth in the bathroom,"_ thought the blonde.

"What?" Harry exclaimed. This time, he understood what Draco meant.

Throwing open the door, Draco stared at Harry through slitted eyes, himself obviously mad at the unmoved husband. "Go get me a mediwitch, you twit!" Draco shouted.

"All right, all right," replied Harry hurriedly as he moved towards the exit of their dormitory. Harry had heard Draco groaned at the first of the contractions, and he winced at the thought of it. Sprinting down the corridor to the infirmary, Harry pounded hard on the door, clearly disturbing its occupants.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Harry hollered as the door gave way under his heavy fists. A flustered nurse rushed out, a look of disdain plastered on her chubby face.

"Yes, Mr. Potter? I would appreciate if you would cut out the din, for Mr. Crabbe here needs to recover from a backfired curse." The nurse grinded her words impatiently as she shooed Harry away from the entrance.

"It's coming," whispered Harry. On hearing the two words, the nurse gasped and started blabbering. Harry had caught a few words, "So fast, Headmaster, Professor Snape and medi-kit." It was clear that the nurse wanted the Headmaster and the Potions master informed. Harry nodded in agreement as he took out a galleon from his pocket. Not just a normal gold coin, but one Hermione had charmed to display secret messages for the DA members. Quickly muttering a spell, Harry sent an encoded message to the four other people holding the other coins- Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Ron and Hermione. Tittering as quickly as her legs would carry her, Madam Pomfrey made her way to Draco's dormitory.

In the dormitory, the sole occupant had started to break out in a cold sweat as his contractions worsened. It had felt as though a huge wave of spasm hit him in the middle, and he could feel the temporary cervix expand- it had hurt like hell. "Where is damn Potter…" Draco groaned between contractions, his hand gripping the bedsheet, nearly gashing through them.

"Draco! Are you all right?" Harry shouted as he burst into the room, half running and half throwing himself towards the blond.

"It bloody hurts…"groaned the boy. Harry brushed a messy lock of hair away from Draco's perspiration-filled forehead, his other hand holding to Draco's tightly. Harry knew each time when the contraction came, for Draco would grip his palm so tight, the nails cut into the flesh. Harry knew it was so much less pain compared to what Draco was going through, and some part of him felt so guilty about it.

"Mr. Malfoy," started the nurse as she proceeded to prop Draco's legs on a pair of stirrups she conjured on the bed. "I think you're going to give birth in about another hours' time."

"What?" both boys exclaimed. "You mean I've got to endure this for so long?" Draco screamed, his voice slightly hoarse. "Harry James Potter! It's all your bloody fault! I don't want this kid anymore! You can go have it yourself! Bloody hell…" The veela swore loudly, unable to accept the fact that he had to go through another hour of contractions.

"Mr. Malfoy, watch your language," snapped the Potions master as he stepped through the door together with the other three coin holders.

"What the hell are all of you doing here? And to think… urgh…I'm spreading my legs infront of you all…" Draco spat amidst his contractions, sweat pouring down his face, his breathing hitched. Once again, the nurse's hand disappeared under the big cloth covering from Draco's waist down.

"Oh, that's fast. I think you can begin to push at the next contraction," the nurse commented, mildly amused as the speed at which things were proceeding.

The six other occupants in the room kept their eyes on Draco as they watched the veela exert all his strength to try to expel the foetuses, his face a sheer look of agony and his hand tightly gripping Harry's. "Push!" Poppy's voice reverberated about the room as she urged Draco.

"Draco, come on, you can do it…" Harry mused, only to receive a momentary death stare from the veela in labour. It was obvious that Harry was not getting away scot-free for causing Draco so much pain.

"Potter! It's all your fault! You will pay for this!" Draco hollered and soon after, the cries of a baby were heard.

"Come on, Mr. Malfoy, one more to go!" Madam Pomfrey urged, as she cleaned up the first baby and bundled it in blanket. She shoved the baby to the nearby adult, who happened to the Potions master.

"What the…" Professor Snape received the bundle and held it gingerly, as though it was a volatile potion. The baby let out a small whimper, its lips quivering. Snape looked at its soft blonde curls and fair skin and smiled. Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron noticed the usually grumpy professor smile, and they themselves smiled too.

"Harry! I can't…" Draco heaved, gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. Harry paid no heed to the sharp nails digging into his palms; all of his attention was channeled to the husband in labour.

"Argh!" Draco let out one last scream before he passed out, and the second baby was born.

Xxx

"Draco?" Harry whispered, while still holding Draco's hand. The veela blinked as he awoke, feeling sore all over.

"Harry?" Draco croaked.

"Yes dear," replied the boy.

"Where are the babies?" Draco asked as he struggled to push himself in a sitting position.

"Here they are," two voices chorused. Hermione and Ron held a bundle each, both grinning widely. They handed the babies to the two parents, Hermione giving Harry and encouraging pat on the back. Draco held the daughter, the first child born. Her blond hair fell nicely against her smooth fair skin, an exact replica of Draco. As Draco hugged her to his chest, the girl yawned and opened her large eyes- they were distinctly blue turning green. Harry held the son, the second to be born. He looked exactly like the Gryffindor, the impossibly messy black hair, and Harry knew, somehow, he would have grey eyes from Draco.

"She's beautiful," cooed Draco as he looked at his daughter. Harry could see tears welling up in his eyes, but did not comment, for he himself was equally lost as he stared at the slumbering boy.

"We're now parents," reminded Harry.

"What are their names?" Hermione asked.

"This is Lily Potter-Malfoy," Draco replied.

"And this is James Potter-Malfoy," answered Harry, never once taking his eyes off his son.

The other two Gryffindors smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Author's note: cliche to the very bone- I think. No, I'm not going to demand for reviews for such a sloppy chapter.  



	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: You know they're not mine. -DUH-

* * *

Author's notes: This chapter is so weird. -shudders-

* * *

Reviews: 

Thanks to **Klikapele, Mz Psycho, Wraith79, Anny Pervert Snape, Yana5, volleypickle16, Lady Angelique of Mystiqu, Starrarose, kaikiki **(Really odd playlist there- but I can just imagine how funny it had been), **Makalani Astral **(Ahem. The purpose of this fic is to fit in the cliches, remember?) **D-daygirl, notime, Superkid, shola, Goldensong, Sarah, Princesspepper, Incessant Darkness **(here, you get your wish :D), **Tyi-Maxwell, trekkie-54

* * *

**

"Draco, can you go check on James? I think he's crying," Harry shouted across the study as he buried himself in his potions essay- due the next morning, obviously.

"Can't you do it?" snapped the blonde as he coddled Lily. "My little ittle coochee coo," said Draco in a singsong voice to the baby girl, who smiled at her father, her lips forming a toothless grin.

"Come on, I have to rush this essay." Harry replied impatiently as he dipped the nib of his quill in ink haphazardly, never mind it staining his fingers. Never once looking up at the blond, Harry leafed through pages and pages of his potions textbook, in a meek attempt to find a paragraph or so to lift. Professor Snape never cared more to notice if he paraphrased or not, Harry would always received a pathetic grade.

"Don't push your luck, Harry James Potter. The fact that I took care of both of them single-handedly last night so that you could go for your quidditch training is no indication that you can boss me around every night. Besides, serve you right for not completing your work earlier." Draco barked, annoyed at how Harry was treating him. Padding towards the nursery, Draco hummed a song to the baby girl, gently rocking her to sleep. Laying her gently beside her twin brother in the crib, Draco snorted. "Potter and his obvious lack of keen hearing," muttered the blonde to himself; the boy was sleeping soundly in the crib, gently sucking on his thumb.

"He's not crying," Draco drawled as he returned to the study. Sitting down at his own table, the Slytherin fiddled with his quill as he watched Harry work.

"Hm," agreed Harry, though the sound came across as just a random snort to Draco, which pissed him off greatly.

"I'm going out," announced Draco, to no one in particular as he exited the room. Not knowing why he was in foul mood, Draco stormed out of his dormitory and towards the Astronomy Tower, where he had casually hidden a broomstick behind a nearby statue. Albeit not his Nimbus 2001, it would provided a well-needed flying experience, just as Draco needed that evening.

As Draco was about to kick off the ground from the top of the tower and head for the disappearing crimson sun, a hand pulled him back forcefully.

"Don't you go flying away again," a voice whispered. The figure stepped out of the shadows- it was Harry.

"Let me go." Draco struggled free of Harry's hand.

"Draco. We could talk, you know." Harry knew better to let go of Draco's arm promptly, not wanting to risk a fist fight like they had last week.

"Talk? About? There's nothing to talk about." Draco turned away from Harry, examining his nails to feint boredom.

"Draco, we both know something's wrong. You've been in a grouchy mood, we've distanced, you refuse to talk to me, we don't even sleep together anymore…" listed Harry, exasperated. He was equally tired of whatever was going on between them.

"Grouchy mood? Is that the best word from your non-existent vocabulary? Right, I refuse to talk to you. When you're always busy with your darn quidditch, something I had to give up! When you're always busy with schoolwork you never seem to be able to finish…" Draco's voice started to tremble. "I don't sleep with you. I don't even sleep anymore. Who do you think has been the one to take care of Lily and James at night?"

"I… I…" stammered Harry.

"You're lost for words, huh? No smart retorts? No pathetic excuses?" mocked the blond as he laughed, in delirium, no doubt.

"Why have you been facing all these alone? Why didn't you tell them to me?" Harry questioned, perplexed at why Draco had kept everything to himself. A familiar stabbing pain came to his heart, the same ache he felt the last time Draco walked out on him, and nearly lost his life, and the babies', while flying.

"What could you have done?" Draco snapped, as he turned around to face Harry, peering deep into those emerald eyes.

"Nothing. I could have done nothing," Harry replied, his voice hoarse. "But I would have been there for you, as I promised."

Silence descended upon the couple, who stood staring at each other. Draco eventually smirked.

"You thought I'd fall for those words, time and again? They are all but words. I know you, and I know how you always manage to convince me." Draco took a deep breath. "But enough's enough. I have fulfilled what I set out to do. I've mated," Draco left a pregnant pause. "And that's all."

Those last words lingered about in the air, as Draco picked up his broom and walked towards the stone parapet. Kicking off the ground, Draco rose to the air and headed for the clouds.

Harry sank to the floor as he saw Draco fly off. Draco never shed a tear, for deep within him, he was fatigued. Flying fast and high, Draco went into the clouds and surrounded himself in the orange glow of the setting sun. Shocked beyond words, Harry sat on the stone floor and stared into empty space. He allowed Draco's words to sink into him, he chided himself for being insensitive, he lamented himself for being a lousy husband. Yet it did not change anything. Draco would not forgive him, and furthermore, Harry would never forgive himself too.

Xxx

"Harry, you look like crap. What happened?" Ron queried as Harry sat down for breakfast at the Great Hall the next day. Draco did not return to their dormitory till midnight, knowing well that the children would wake up for their formulas at about that time. Like any other nights, Draco spent the rest of the night on a chaise in the nursery. Draco had woken up just before daybreak to summon the house elves earlier to baby sit the two. Harry pretended to be asleep whenever Draco moved around in the room, though he was wide awake, unable to sleep on his troubles. Or rather, their troubles.

"Nothing," replied Harry, obviously lying. His voice was hoarse and husky, a clear sign that he had been crying the previous night.

"You two had a fight again? That's like what, second time this week?" Ron commented, munching on his bread roll.

"It's all my fault, really." Harry replied as he stabbed at the food Hermione had place on his plate. He had no appetite to stomach anything.

"How so?" Hermione enquired, momentarily taking her eyes off her flash cards.

"It's that, I've been this total insensitive bastard," Harry winced. "And let's just leave it at that."

"Harry," Hermione swallowed her juice. "We've noticed. Draco's really depressed and snappy and emotional…" She shot Ron a furtive glance. "I think he's having post-natal depression."

"What?" Harry exclaimed, a little too loud and startling a few housemates.

"Obviously you haven't been showing him enough support to help him cope with the stress…" the girl trailed off.

"What can I do then?" Harry asked.

"I don't know… the usual kiss and make-up? Ron and I could take the babies for a night or so, go spend some quality time with him, okay?" Giving Harry a reassuring squeeze on his arm, Hermione smiled.

Harry nodded meekly.

At the Transfiguration classroom, Draco sat on a bench and ate a croissant he had smuggled from the kitchen. Evidently avoiding Harry, Draco had picked a seat near the back of the classroom, knowing well that Harry would take one from the front. Not wasting a moment, Draco worked on a piece of homework Flitwick had assigned the previous day; completing his homework during free moments as such allowed Draco to devote his evenings to the children.

As Draco expected, Harry took a seat near the front of class, sitting beside Neville and behind the Weasley couple. And as ironic as it may seem, both he and Harry sat at the exact same places they had been sitting the first time Draco confessed his love. Draco remembered how he had been watching Potter the whole time, yes, it was still Potter then.

Draco sighed audibly at the thought, and Blaise raised his eyebrows at the blonde.

Xxx

That night, Ron and Hermione took the babies with them to Hagrid's Hut. Even though not the most hospitable and suitable place for two month-old babies, it provided the privacy. Hagrid had a jolly good time entertaining the children, who, surprisingly, were not at all afraid at the sight of the half-giant.

Harry went back to the empty dormitory and waited for Draco to return. Arranging a candlelight dinner in the sitting room, Harry prayed fervently that Draco would appreciate all these.

The blonde entered the room quietly to be greeted by the sight of candles, flowers, and champagne.

"Hi," greeted Harry sheepishly.

"What's the meaning of all these? Where are the children?" Draco asked, stoic.

"Ron and Hermione are taking them for a night. Draco, we need time together." Harry explained as he moved towards the Slytherin, reaching out to hold his hand. Draco promptly pulled his hand away, avoiding Harry.

"I was about to come back to collect my belongings. Now that my veela hormones have subsided, I'm moving back to the Slytherin common room," answered Draco.

"What?" Harry took a step back. "Then… what about the children?"

"Snape has gotten me a full-time nanny away from school. I'm sending them away from Hogwarts." Draco spoke slowly, his gaze unmoving from a spot past Harry's head.

"What?" Harry shouted a little too loud, startling Draco though he didn't show it. "How could you? They're our children. How can you just send them away like that?"

"Our children?" Draco laughed bitterly, shaking his head in despair. "They're not our children. They are just, but products of a tryst. That's all." In finishing his sentence, Draco moved past Harry towards the bedroom. Harry stood rooted to the ground, tears welling in his eyes, threatening to flow down his cheek any moment.

In the bedroom, Draco threw open the door of the wardrobe and threw his clothes from the hangers into an open trunk near him. He could have done it by magic, but a part of him told him to do it slowly; after all, the Gryffindor seeker is only fast when he's after the snitch.

"Draco, please. I'm begging you, don't do this to me." Harry appeared at the doorway, Draco's trunk already half-filled with his clothes.

"Do what?" The blonde smirked.

"Tell me what I can do. Tell me what I must do before you'll forgive me," pleaded Harry.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Whatever went wrong, went wrong somewhere along my family line when they dabbled with veelas. Apart from that, no one else is in the wrong." Draco minced his words.

"Draco, stop acting like that. You're not the Draco I know anymore." Harry stalked towards the blonde, his face sporting tear stains.

"No. The Draco, or should I say, Malfoy, you knew, was a git who tormented your life for five whole years." Slamming his trunk shut, Draco shot Harry a look of contempt. Shrinking his trunk, Draco hissed and stuffed the now matchbox sized trunk in his trousers pocket. Harry just stood at the doorway, his emotions going haywire.

"Why? Why the sudden change in you? Is it me?" Harry demanded, for he wanted badly to know the reason behind Draco's sudden change. However, Draco himself knew no better. He just felt the sudden urge to give up everything and walk away, the urge to just make Harry feel bad for neglecting him…

"Give it up," stated Draco simply, as he walked out of the door. Harry put up his arm to block the blonde's advance, but to no avail. Draco had simply pushed him aside and continued his graceful steps towards the exit of the dormitory.

"Draco, please…" Harry never got to finish his sentence, for he had fainted and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Draco turned around hastily and witnessed the boy-who-lived sprawled on the floor, lifeless.

* * *

Author's notes: A cliffie, yes. And I reckon post-natal depression isn't a very cliche theme, or am I wrong? Anyway, don't worry much, Harry's not dead. Hahaha. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Author's notes: **This will be the last chapter**. I'm sorry if you're somewhat disappointed, but yes, this is the end. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and support! Do continue to support my future works, ok:P

* * *

Reviews: 

Thanks to **missalexiajones, lonlyheart,** **Lady Angelique of Mystiqu, Yana5, swampthang, vivahd, Makalani Astral, TaFFY's buMMBLEBEE, Anny Pervert Snape, D-daygirl, shola, ura-hd, HandsOff, MzPsycho, fudgebaby**

* * *

Draco could not believe what he saw. Harry's limp body sprawled on the floor, his spectacles broken and lying away from his face. Shocked beyond words, the Slytherin stood rooted to the ground, not knowing what to do. It took Draco moment before he reacted, running forth and flipping Harry on his back. 

"Harry…" Draco choked, his vocal cords constricted every time he was afraid. Checking for his vital signs, Draco was somewhat relieved to find his heart still beating and him still breathing. Pulling his wand out of his pocket, Draco levitated Harry out of the dormitory and ran straight to the infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco shouted as he burst through the doors of the room. The mediwitch came out of her quarters, frowning at the noise Draco created.

"He fainted…" The words came out Draco's mouth staccato, as he bent over Harry on the bed, trying to hold his tears back.

"I can see that, now move aside so that I can check him," commented Madam Pomfrey as she shushed Draco aside. Draco took a furtive step behind to prevent himself from falling over, but stayed near the bed nonetheless. At that moment, Draco was lost in his trains of thoughts. Scenes of their fights and quarrels flashed in his mind; Draco felt deeply remorseful for everything.

"Harry…" Draco kept muttering his name as he sat on a chair nearby. Madam Pomfrey performed a series of spells on the patient.

"He's all right, just overworked I guess," the nurse tucked her wand back in her apron pocket and gave Draco an all-over look. "Stop overworking him, Mr. Malfoy. You already have two kids."

"What?" exclaimed Draco, confused.

"Just let him sleep, he'll wake up in due time." Madam Pomfrey then returned to her quarters, leaving Draco alone with Harry.

Draco pulled his chair closer to Harry's bed and stay vigil the whole night. Draco held Harry's hand, his heart heavy with all the negative emotions; remorse, guilt and fear.

"Harry, I'm sorry…" muttered blond as he watched the dark-haired boy remain unconscious.

"I shouldn't have said those things, I was just angry and I just wanted to annoy you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you so sad…" Draco cried, his tears running down his cheek. A wave of emotions flooded through him, and at that moment, Draco felt as though his world collapsed. "Harry, please forgive me. I'm sorry…" Placing his other hand on the guard railing of the bed, Draco put his head on his hand and cried bitterly. He never thought things would turn out this way. Ever the one to pick a fight, to walk away from Harry, to leave Harry worried…

"Now you're leaving me worried, aren't you? You're trying to get back at me, right? Get up then, you loser! Get up and hit me! Get up and scold me!" Draco shouted, his voice breaking the silence in the infirmary. Yet the dark-haired boy made no response; the rising and falling of his chest were the only signs of him being alive.

"Harry…" Draco's head fell back to his hand on the railing, his eyes closed to prevent more tears from falling.

Draco did not know how or when he fell asleep too; the next thing he knew was a hand stroking his head.

"Harry?" asked the blond as he woke up.

"Draco," addressed the Gryffindor.

"I'm sorry." Draco spoke.

"Don't be. I've been a bad husband," replied Harry weakly.

"But you don't deserve all these," cried Draco as he felt tears brimming to his eyes again.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have left you alone to face all that…" Harry replied as he sat up. Pulling Draco to his chest, Harry tried to hush the sobbing veela, but to no avail. Draco's tears poured from his eyes, as he lamented himself for landing Harry in hospital.

"Will you forgive me for being such a lousy father?" Harry asked, stroking Draco's hair. Letting the guard rails down, Harry pulled Draco to sit on the bed with him. Draco nestled in Harry's arms, letting himself feel loved all over again.

"Yes," Draco whispered. He looked at Harry's emerald eyes, and the two were caught in a kiss. It has been long since Harry last tasted Draco's lips, and this kiss had been the best by far.

Xxx

"So it's the usual kiss and make up huh?" Hermione teased the couple. Draco snorted and rolled his eyes dramatically as he rocked James to sleep. Harry laughed, throwing his arms around Draco protectively and hugged him close. There was no way Harry was going to let Draco leave again.

"All right, we shall be leaving you then, here, take Lily," piped Ron as he passed the pink the bundle to Harry. Lily blinked and stared up innocently at Harry, possibly dazzled by the green eyes.

"All right, thanks for the help. Enjoy yourselves then! Don't snog too hard!" Harry joked, and upon hearing that, Ron's hand flew to his neck, as though to hide the redness there. Grinning sheepishly, Ron pulled Hermione in his arms and exited the dorm. It was no doubt that the two were very much in love.

"The two of them, already married and one would still think they only fell in love yesterday," grumbled Draco. Harry laughed, as he stood up to bring Lily to the nursery. Draco followed, taking slow steps to avoid waking the slumbering James.

Laying the babies down on the nursery, the parents together beside their cribs, and smiled.

"Sometimes I can't believe all this is real." Draco whispered, looking down at the babies lovingly.

"Me too," Harry placed his arm on Draco's shoulder. "But you know how I know it's not just a dream?"

"How?" asked the veela.

"This is how," replied Harry as he turned Draco to face him and kissed him gently on the lips. At that moment, Draco knew, for sure, that everything was not just a dream.

"No matter how bleak the future may seem, we'll know our love is real. And love will conquer all." Harry held Draco tightly, the veela nodded in agreement.

The End.

* * *

Author's notes: Yes, it the end. The very end. And yes, it's a happy ending. (cliche? lol)  



End file.
